Jusqu’au dernier souffle
by Yami et Siashini
Summary: Un agent, du CSI travaillant en solo sur une affaire, disparaît mystérieusement, ses collègues font tout ce qui est en leur pourvoir pour le retrouver, mais y arriveront t ils ? Epilogue
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Jusqu'au dernier souffle 

**Auteurs:** Yami ni hikari et Siashini

**Disclaimer:** Pas à nous ! Snif

**Couples:** pas vraiment ça arrivera plus tard dans la séquelle.

**Genre:** angst, légèrement yaoi

**Résumé:** Un agent, du CSI travaillant en solo sur une affaire, disparaît mystérieusement, ses collègues font tout ce qui est en leur pourvoir pour le retrouver, mais y arriveront-t-ils ?

**Note:** Cette fic est tirée d'un épisode des Experts Las Vegas.

_**Remerciement**_

_**Un énorme merci à Shali qui nous a soutenu et encouragé pour cette fic !**_

**Jusqu'au dernier souffle**

Prologue:

Au volant de sa voiture de service, un jeune homme reprenait en chantant les paroles d'une chanson country qui passait à la radio.

Ce jeune homme, répondant au nom de Duo Maxwell, était tout simplement magnifique.

Il avait de longs cheveux châtains, aux reflets dorés, qu'il coiffait en une natte parfaite, un visage rond et pale à la couleur de porcelaine, des lèvres légèrement rosées et un petit nez retroussé. Mais le plus impressionnant chez lui, étaient sans aucuns doutes ses yeux d'une sublime couleur améthyste et qui étaient rehaussés de longs cils châtains. Une couleur si exceptionnelle qu'ils en devenaient magiques. Ces diverses caractéristiques faisaient qu'il jouissait d'un charme certain auprès des gens et en particulier d'une mais il ne s'en apercevait pas.

Arrivé sur le lieu du crime, il se gara puis sortit de sa voiture illuminée aux couleurs rouges et bleues, dû par la présence d'un gyrophare. C'était le signe de son appartenance aux forces de l'ordre, plus précisément au CSI.

Le CSI était une branche de la police, elle s'occupait de relever les différents indices présents sur les lieux d'un crime, puis de les analyser, pour pouvoir, par la suite mener et élucider les enquêtes avec l'aide d'un ou plusieurs inspecteurs.

Duo marchait d'un pas tranquille sans trop se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Ce n'était pas la première, ni la dernière fois, qu'il se rendait en solitaire sur une enquête.

Il progressait vers la ruelle où l'on avait signalé la présence de bouts de corps humains, information évidemment récoltée par le standard de la police et qui provenait d'un appel anonyme.

C'est l'appareil photo pendu autour du cou et la mallette, où se trouvait tout le matériel indispensable à tout bon expert, en main, qu'il approcha du policer déjà présent et qui avait pour fonction d'assurer la sécurité du lieu du crime et la sienne, bien évidemment.

Son travail n'était pas celui d'un flic mais celui d'un expert en criminologie. C'est à dire récolter tous les indices se situant sur le lieu du crime et qui se présentait ce soir sous la forme d'une ruelle sombre.

«- Duo! S'exclama le policier qui l'attendait depuis déjà un petit moment.

«- Salut, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

«- Ben un appel anonyme signalant des morceaux de corps humains au milieu de la rue. J'ai déjà fait le tour et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé.

Tout en parlant, les deux hommes s'étaient approchés de l'endroit en question. Le policer, à l'aide de la torche électrique qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, éclaira le sol.

On pouvait y voir une marre de sang rouge noire avec en son centre des morceaux de corps humains, plus précisément des boyaux, dont un imposant tube digestif.

Duo déposa sa mallette au sol pour pouvoir photographier sous tous les angles la scène du crime qui se tenait sous ses yeux.

Après avoir fait cela, il ouvrit sa mallette pour en sortir ce dont il avait besoin, comme plusieurs plots rouges numérotés, qui allaient lui servir à marquer les indices découverts en les déposant à côté, ou encore une paire de gant qui lui servirait à ne pas compromettre les preuves récoltées.

Il venait de placer le premier juste devant la flaque, quand le policer qui l'accompagnait commença à se retirer en arrière.

«- Ça ne vous gêne pas si je me retire deux minutes, je commence à me sentir mal à la vue de tout ceci. Dit-il en se retenant de ne pas vomir.

«- Oui c'est bon vous pouvez y aller. Lui répondit Duo en souriant légèrement.

Apparemment notre cher policier avait quelques problèmes avec ce qui se trouvait sur le sol.

Tout en jetant un coup d'œil au policer en-train de vomir un peu plus loin devant sa voiture de fonction, il sortit de sa poche un chewing-gum pour faire passer l'odeur nauséabonde des restes humains.

«- Ça va aller ? Vous voulez un chewing-gum. Lui demanda le natté.

«- Non merci ça ira.

C'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'il continua son chemin, tout en déposant, de-ci, de-là, les plots numérotés dont il disposait pour ses enquêtes et prenant par la suite une ou deux photographies du tout. Cela dans le but de garder en mémoire comment était disposées les preuves sur le lieu du crime.

Duo avait l'impression d'être observé mais trop occupé dans son travail il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Soudain son regard se dirigea vers un sac en plastique transparent qui contenait visiblement un gobelet de couleur blanche. Il était posé à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Il prit rapidement une photo avant de s'en approcher, il l'examina mais n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses recherches qu'une ombre s'abattit sur lui.

Quatre et Heero arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux du crime, où Duo avait été enlevé. Un peu plus loin, l'inspecteur était en-train d'interroger le policier qui avait laissé le natté sans surveillance.

«- Êtes-vous sur de n'avoir rien vu de suspect?» Redemanda l'inspecteur.

«- Oui, je ne l'ai laissé que quelques minutes. Répondit piteusement le pauvre agent.

«- Vous n'auriez même pas du le laisser, même pour quelques secondes. Disparaissez! Il était un peu énervé contre cet incapable qui n'avait pas su faire son boulot.

Puis il s'approcha d'Heero et Quatre tout en leurs disant:

«- Cela fait 25 minutes qu'il a disparu. Puis il s'en va en les laissant commencer leur enquête.

Tout comme Duo l'avait fait, il commença à observer la scène du crime en suivant les plots déposés près des indices. Quatre, après quelques pas, trouva le gilet du natté et près de celui-ci, il observa une petite fibre blanche qui sentirait peut-être l'alcool. Il n'hésita pas à la mettre sous emballage pour les faire examiner, alors qu'Heero, lui, était déjà près du gobelet à l'examiner très attentivement.

«- Ce n'est pas le travail de Duo, j'en mettrais ma main au feu . Dit Quatre en arrivant près de lui.

«- C'est peut-être un message. Répondit mystérieusement le japonais.

A suivre

Alors on a le droit à un petit mot pour savoir si ce prologue vous a plu ?

Biz

Yami et Sia


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre: Jusqu'au dernier souffle

Auteurs: Yami ni hikari et Siashini

Disclaimer: Pas à nous ! Snif

Couples: pas vraiment ça arrivera plus tard dans la séquelle.

Genre: angst, légèrement yaoi

Résumé: Un agent, du CSI travaillant en solo sur une affaire, disparaît mystérieusement, ses collègues font tout ce qui est en leur pourvoir pour le retrouver, mais y arriveront-t-ils ?

Note: Cette fic est tirée d'un épisode des Experts Las Vegas.

Remerciement

Un énorme merci à Shali qui nous a soutenu et encouragé pour cette fic !

**Jusqu'au dernier souffle**

Chapitre 1:

_« Flash-back, la nuit avant le kidnapping » _

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, avant que l'enlèvement de Duo n'ait eu lieu, Heero travaillait sur un meurtre commis avec une arme à feu. Deux victimes, plus précisément deux jeunes femmes avaient été retrouvées morte lors de ce crime. C'était un jeune homme d'une grande beauté, tout comme son collègue Duo Maxwell, sauf que lui était un peu plus âgé et que son charme résidait dans son apparente froideur. Son corps musclé, ses cheveux chocolat en bataille et ses yeux bleus cobalts ressemblant à un lac de glace, faisait de lui un homme des plus sexy et envié.

Mais là place au travail, le plus important pour lui était de résoudre les crimes dont il était en charge, on ne le surnommait pas « perfect man » sans fondements. Il l'était dans tous les sens du terme, intelligent, beau et ne commentait jamais d'erreurs, d'où le qualificatif de parfait. Bien sûr, il avait quant même besoin de l'aide de son équipe.

Il était dans une salle du quartier général pour essayer de reconstituer le meurtre qui avait eu lieu. Il avait recrée au mieux les conditions dans lesquelles c'était passé le meurtre. Oui, car celles-ci étaient nécessaire pour avoir une meilleur compréhension de la scène du crime et pour arriver à comprendre ce qui aurait pu s'y dérouler. Dans n'importe quelle enquête, seuls les indices retrouvés sur le lieu du crime pouvaient mener à la résolution d'une enquête. Les preuves ne mentent jamais, alors que les hommes oui.

On le voyait appuyer sur la détente d'un revolver. Une balle sortit du canon pour aller transpercer les deux mannequins qu'il avait attachés dos à dos. Leurs têtes étaient remplies de peinture rouge et bleue, car grâce à celle-ci, ainsi qu'avec l'aide d'un drap blanc posé contre le mur et de la photo du lieu du crime, il allait pouvoir comparer la tache de sang produite lors du vrai meurtre à celle de peinture qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il étudiait attentivement la tache, puis les mannequins, tout en jetant un regard sur la photo en plan rapproché du meurtre. Il faisait un incessant aller-retour, mannequins, photo, tache, tache, mannequins, photo. Il étudiait tout dans le moindre détail, ne laissant rien passer.

C'est alors qu'il laissa qu'une phrase bien sentie sortir de sa bouche.

« - C'est vrai que deux têtes valent mieux qu'une. » dit Heero fière de lui d'avoir trouvé.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Heero se dirigeait vers son bureau accompagné d'Hilde qui l'avait rejoint en route, à peine deux minutes auparavant. Il lui expliquait que sa mise en scène du meurtre correspondait tout à fait à la scène du crime. Il parlait avec une voix particulière, une voix dans laquelle on pouvait percevoir toute l'excitation qu'il ressentait face à une enquête épineuse.

Hilde, elle, restait perplexe face à ses explications et souriait comme une malade, de la voix grave et chaude que lui faisait ressentir son parton à ce moment. Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'un jour il lui parle de cette manière et pas seulement pour une simple enquête. Elle était un être humain vivant et non un mort. Bien sûr son travail et la résolution du meurtre, lui tenait à cœur, mais pas de là à négliger ses collègues et les gens qui l'entouraient.

Ça voix se refroidit un peu alors qu'elle lui répondait.

« - Non ce n'est pas possible. Lors de l'analyse des prélèvements, je n'ai identifié qu'un seul ADN. » Lui dit Hilde en montrant bien qu'il devait avoir tord.

D'abord elle avait été perplexe et là, elle n'était plus du tout d'accord avec lui, pour elle les indices étudiés au laboratoire et ce qu'il lui affirmait ne correspondaient pas.

Heero eut un sourire en coin, car lui avait déjà trouvé la solution au problème, solution très simple pour un cerveau comme le sien. Ben oui, il n'est pas parfait pour rien.

C'est très étonné qu'elle lui rétorque. La froideur et la colère dans sa voix, au vu de sourire de supériorité qu'il affichait, avaient fondu comme neige au soleil face à l'envie de connaître la réponse.

« - Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que nos deux disparues sont des jumelles monozygotes. » Dit-il en s'asseyant à son bureau, Hilde, elle, restait debout devant lui.

« - Des jumelles ? »

Son ton était un peu septique, elle ne voulait pas ce méprendre sur les paroles de son parton, une enquête était en jeu.

« - Hn, hn… » Répondit-il vaguement

_Ses hn habituels, toujours l'économie de mots qui prime chez lui. Ah qu'il peut m'énerver des fois. Mais bon il est si mignon…_

« - ... Oui, là ça change tout. » Comprenant que son patron avait encore vu juste.

Toujours avec son petit sourire en coin qui en fait craquer plus d'une, il lui répondit avec, pour une fois, des mots :

« - Au contraire, c'est pareil. »

Hilde ne répondit plus rien et regardait autour d'elle quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un cadre qui était posé sur le bureau d'Heero

« - C'est quoi ce truc là ? » Questionna-t-elle souriante en prenant le cadre où on voyait un certificat avec un cheval.

« - Je viens de le recevoir, c'est le certificat de propriété du cheval mythique Trigger… L'animal le plus célèbre de la télévision décerné par Roy Freez lui-même à tous les enfants d'Amérique. Roy estimait que Trigger appartenait aux enfants, il suffisait de lui écrire pour recevoir un exemplaire. » Expliqua Heero très content.

« - Et comment vous l'avez eu ? »

« - En allant dans la boutique de son musées qui était installé a Victorville en Californie avant d'être déplacé dans le Missouri. »

« - Vous parlez de Roy Freez, le cow-boy ? Demanda-t-elle de plus en plus surprise parce que lui disant son supérieur.

« - Le ROI des cow-boys, oui. Je lui ai écrit quand j'avais quatre ans, il m'en a envoyé un, je l'ai perdu alors j'ai décidé de le racheter. »

« - Et donc vous l'avez fais encadrer ? »

« - Ben oui » Répondait Heero comme si ça allait de soi.

Heero leva les mains pour récupérer son cadre qu'Hilde lui rendit volontiers et l'observa attentivement.

Dans la salle de repos, Wufei et Zechs étaient assis devant un jeu de société et Zechs commença à en expliquer les règles :

« - Le but du jeu c'est d'arriver le plus vite possible à la ferme de l'oncle Jessy sans tomber sur Hoscoe. Alors pour ça tu as le choix : soit tu passes par le chemin de terre, soit tu prends l'autoroute. Le chemin de terre c'est plus long parce que tu ne joues qu'avec un seul dé, .mais c'est plus sûr parce que tu n'auras jamais à tirer une carte « avanie » qui se trouve uniquement sur l'autoroute… d'accord ?… compensé par le fait que sur l'autoroute tu joues avec deux dés donc tu vas plus vite. Là c'est pour te montrer, je vais prendre l'autoroute donc j'avance Général Lee de huit cases. Quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, je prends une carte « avanie », ça c'est vraiment la galère. » Dit-il en avançant son pion et puis prend une carte et la lit à voix haute :

« - Cooter asperge ton pare-brise de boue, un tour de perdu. Et voilà… T'as pigé ? »

« - Je crois… Faut essayer » Répondit Wufei pas très passionné par ce jeu.

« - A toi l'honneur » Rétorqua son adversaire.

« - Bon ben comme je ne suis pas du genre à foncer comme un crevard et à faire du saut d'obstacle, je vais prendre le chemin de terre. Un seul dé. »

« - Tu sais moi le plan nostalgie du bon vieux temps c'est pas trop mon truc, mais l'ancien Greg me manque un peu, le look T-shirt pourri, cheveux en pétard, les bouquins de cul planqués dans le casiers. »

« - Moi au moins j'avais un vrai style à changer… » Répondit Wufei en soufflant sur le dé pour le lancer ensuite.

« - Quatre. Un, deux, trois, quatre, prends un carte « chance », c'est quoi ça ? »

« - Les cartes « chance » c'est cool ça. C'est le truc qu'on recherche parce que ça donne un coup de pouce pour aller plus vite. » Répondit le blond

« - D'accord alors « chance » c'est cool, « avanie » (1) ça craint. »

« - Tu as tout compris. » Répondit Zechs en acquiesçant.

« - Vous sautez par dessus un tas de pierres et vous avancez de cinq cases d'un coup. » Dis Wufei en remettant la carte dans le fond du paquet.

« - Bien joué »

« - Mouais. »

« - Ah tu sais Wufei, là je suis comme ça parce que c'est le boulot. Tu serais étonné si je te dévoilais ma vraie personnalité. »

« - Je viens d'en avoir une petite idée. » Répliqua ironiquement le chinois rien qu'a voir à quel jeu débile il jouait.

Dans les couloirs du CSI, Treize marchait tranquillement jusqu'à à ce que Howard vienne l'accoster :

« - Attendez, vous plaisantez ? Vous n'allez pas me couper les crédits maintenant ? Je dois présenter mes résultats à la convention de la Police Scientifique. »

« - Si ça vous tient tellement à cœur, payez-vous votre matériel. Fiancez vos recherches à la hauteur de votre dévouement. » Répondit Treize en continuant de marcher puis il s'arrêta à la réception pour prendre ses messages et puis il continua son chemin.

« - Ouais, je le ferais si je pouvais mais mon compte en banque est plutôt dans le rouge ces temps-ci et… » Howard fut interrompu par son interlocuteur.

« - Demandez à votre banque de vous accorder un prêt. »

« - Soyez sympa, faîtes-moi un prêt en – dessous de table, non remboursé. » Répondit-il en essayant de l'amadouer.

« - Non remboursé, vous voulez rire ? Yui ne vous a pas expliqué ? Vous croyez que c'est la ville qui lui a offert les bouquins d'entomologie dans sa bibliothèque ? Ses insectes épinglés sur les murs ? Sa collection de têtes réduites ? Non. Alors soyez autonome, ça c'est payant. » Répondit Treize en s'éloignant du pauvre Howard qui était très énervé.

Dans les vestiaires Trowa et Duo étaient entrain de se changer pendant que Trowa lui racontait sa soirée de samedi soir.

« - Donc je sors avec ma gonzesse et je l'emmène à un championnat d'Ultime combat samedi soir. »

« - Ah oui, le truc super violent genre combat de rue. » Répondit le natté.

« - Ouais et j'ai bien failli y passer moi-même dans un combat de rue. » Répondit le français

« - Tu plaisantes ? Toi dans une bagarre ???

« - Tu sais Sally n'aime pas trop que je me balade avec une arme et d'ailleurs je ne la ramène pas trop sur mon boulot quand je suis avec elle. »

« - Ouais ouais, tu joues la carte scientifique, t'as ton diplôme en flicologie. » Le taquina gentiment Duo.

Trowa vérifia son arme pendant que le natté attendait la suite de l'histoire.

« - Et donc à la fin de la soirée on est devant la porte de l'hôtel et il y a un gars qui sort à ce moment là. Il se plante devant moi et il me demande si elle est bonne au lit. »

« - Non, je te crois pas… et alors ? » Lui demanda Duo très sceptique.

« - Je lui est dis d'aller se faire foutre et il m'a dit « Bah viens me virer ! », alors j'ai fais un pas vers lui et d'un coup il y a une espèce de montagne de trois mètres de haut, dans le genre stéréotype de la brute de base, qui est sorti de je sais pas où… et qui s'est dirigé tout droit vers nous. Donc le gros balèze avait une attitude qui laissait clairement penser qu'il avait un flingue sur lui… et moi j'étais là aussi nu qu'un acteur porno avec ma gonzesse. » Continua Trowa

« - Tu lui a dit que tu étais flic ? »

« - Ça ne l'aurait pas impressionné, le premier gars avait un accent russe et devant moi il se la jouait un peu mafia. Et le gros balèze ça devait être son garde du corps.   
Alors dans le fond je n'avais pas spécialement peur de me battre… mais il y avait un truc bizarre, un truc que tu sens qui n'est pas normal, il m'avait clairement provoqué, pourtant aucun des deux ne bougeaient comme s'ils attendaient que moi je passe à l'action. Je savais que si je choppais le russecof, l'autre balèze en aurait profité pour venir me planter. D'ailleurs même lui il m'envoyait comme un message de ne pas mordre à l'hameçon. »

« - Et alors qu'est ce que tu as fait » Demanda-t-il en écoutant son ami

« - Bah le voiturier est enfin revenu avec la caisse de Tina, donc je suis passé devant eux sans les regarder et je l'ai mise dans la voiture et je suis resté bien appuyé à lui parler avec les autres dans mon dos. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle pouvait rentrer tranquille. Donc elle démarre et s'en va. Moi je me casse, je l'ai appelé un peu plus tard et je lui ai dit « Ecoute Tina, je sais que ça te pose un problème que je sois flic mais va falloir que tu t'y habitues parce que je sors plus sans mon arme. »

« - Ouais, ouais et dimanche qu'est ce que tu as fais ? Demanda le natté comprenant ce que voulais dire son coéquipier avec son pistolet.

« - Je suis retourné à l'hôtel pour leur faire la peau. »

Trowa avait dit cela très sérieusement, pendant que Duo souriait en sachant qu'il ne le laissera jamais tomber.

Duo et Trowa étaient dans les couloirs, alors qu'Heero était entrain de se diriger vers eux.

« - Alors au menu de ce soir on a attaque à main armée à la gare, c'est pour toi Trowa. Et Toi Duo tu as des morceaux de corps humain à l'angle de Flamingo et Koval. » Leur dit le japonais en repartant.

« - Amuse toi bien avec tes morceaux de corps. » Lui dit Trowa en rigolant

« - C'est pas juste ! » Répondit le natté en s'en allant.

_« Fin du Flash Back, retour dans le présent »_

Duo est allongé sur le sol d'un véhicule, toujours inconscient, mais il se réveille car les lumières de la ville l'éblouissent. Il reprend peu à peu ses esprit et il remarque que ses mains sont liées dans son dos, il essaye silencieusement de les détacher mais n'y arrive pas, alors il déplie ses jambes vers la porte arrière prêt à la défoncer, une main surgit de nouveau derrière lui et lui pose un chiffon sur la bouche. Peu de temps après il perd connaissance.

A suivre…

(1) c'est le contraire une carte chance

Voilà le premier chapitre de publier, les autres suivront tous les dimanches.

Merci de nous lire et on espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu

Yami et Siashini


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre:** Jusqu'au dernier souffle

**Auteurs:** Yami ni hikari et Siashini

**Disclaimer:** Pas à nous ! Snif

**Couples: **pas vraiment ça arrivera plus tard dans la séquelle.

**Genre:** angst, légèrement yaoi

**Résumé:** Un agent, du CSI travaillant en solo sur une affaire, disparaît mystérieusement, ses collègues font tout ce qui est en leur pourvoir pour le retrouver, mais y arriveront-t-ils ?

**Note:** Cette fic est tirée d'un épisode des Experts Las Vegas.

_Remerciement_

_Un énorme merci à Shali qui nous a soutenu et encouragé pour cette fic !_

Chapitre 2:

Quatre inspectait attentivement la poubelle à la recherche d'une quelconque preuve. Il souhaitait ardemment trouver quelque chose, rien qu'un minuscule petit indice ou preuve aurait fait l'affaire pour que l'enquête puisse avancer.

« - Rien dans la benne. Aucune trace de sang ou de corps humain. » Dit Quatre à Heero, tout dépité et énervé qu'il n'y ait rien.

Il se releva pour s'approcher d'Heero, qui lui avait pour rôle d'examiner les morceaux de corps humains retrouvés sur le lieu de l'enlèvement de Duo, et peut-être aussi d'un meurtre. Il se tenait accroupi et le corps penché en avant, pour être au plus près des soit disant preuves.

Son regard inquisiteur s'alluma soudain de l'éclat de la découverte, enfin il avait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Quatre s'avança vers lui, tandis qu'il saisit sa torche pour la pointer en direction de sa trouvaille.

« - Jette un œil là-dessus. Ça à mon avis c'est de la mise en scène. » Dit le Japonais en s'adressant au blond.

Son regard scruta à nouveau les entrailles éparpillées sur le sol, comme s'il voulait qu'elles se mettent à dévoiler tous leurs mystères, d'un seul coup. Bien sûr, rien que du fait qu'elles étaient là et de leur disposition sur le sol, donnaient des indices au chef de l'équipe.

« - Les contours sont trop parfaits, il n'y a pas d'éclaboussures. On a délicatement posé les boyaux sur le sol. » Dit-il sans quitter des yeux les morceaux de corps et en éclairant de sa torche ses explications.

_Flash-Back_

_On voit de loin une silhouette, tout de noir vêtue, disposer sur le sol quelque chose. La faible lumière de la lune, nous révèle du sang, des petits bouts de quelque chose, plus précisément des boyaux. Un sourire satisfait orne les lèvres de l'inconnu, le sourire de sa future victoire, et tout cela grâce au piège qu'il a mis en place._

_Fin du flash-back_

« - Un leurre… Qui a servi à piéger Duo. » Déduit Quatre qui avait un regard haineux envers la personne qui avait osé faire une telle chose à son meilleur ami. À la personne la plus gentille qu'il connaissait et au cœur d'or.

Tout d'un coup il se retourna vers l'assistante du médecin légiste, Sally Po. Jeune femme d'origine asiatique et d'une gentillesse incroyable, mais à l'humour désastreux et un peu bizarre. Elle ne s'occupait pas des cadavres pour rien. De ce fait, il tourna le dos à son chef.

« - Sally ? Embarque ça pour le labo. » Dit l'arabe sur un ton qui n'admettait pas le refus.

Tout devait être pris au sérieux dans cette enquête, l'avenir de leur ami était entre leurs mains.

Sally le regarda avec un air mal à l'aise, mais surtout triste. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt sur le lieu du crime, car sa présence aurait dissuadé le kidnappeur de l'enlever et Duo serait encore parmi eux.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt. Si j'avais su, j'aurais peut-être pu… » Dit Sally la voix brisée par l'émotion et la culpabilité.

Les deux experts, qui étaient toujours accroupis, se relevèrent ayant fini et en étant sûrs de ne plus rien apprendre en restant dans cette ruelle, mais sûrement plus tard après un tour au laboratoire d'analyses.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, il reviendra. » Dit Quatre sur un ton compatissant et qui se voulait sûr, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Lui aussi avait très peur que son ami ne revienne jamais, ou alors directement les pieds devant.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée derrière eux de Treize Khushrenada, chef de l'équipe de jour.

« - Heero, Quatre. Je tenais à vous assurer de mon soutien. Pour moi, on n'a qu'une priorité ce soir et c'est pareil pour tous les hommes de la brigade. » Dit-il.

Dans son attitude ainsi que dans son ton cela se voyait, qu'une part de lui n'était pas totalement sincère.

« - Merci Treize. » Lui répondit de brun, même si l'amour entre les deux n'avait jamais été au rendez-vous. Il voyait l'effort que Treize faisait pour les soutenir dans cette dure épreuve.

Le silence laissa place à la sirène d'une voiture de police, celle de la Tahoe de Trowa. Il arriva en trombes, pressé d'être enfin sur le lieu de l'enlèvement pour pouvoir aider ses coéquipiers à retrouver leur ami. C'est avec énergie et hargne qu'il sortit de sa voiture.

« - Je suis là. » Dit l'expert d'un ton déterminé à tout mettre en œuvre pour le retrouver vivant.

Heero vit la détermination et qu'il était prêt à tout, dans sa façon de marcher. Il sourit.

« - Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Demanda-t-il enfin à côté de son chef et son collègue et ami, Quatre.

Changement de lieu

Des aboiements de chiens se font entendre. Se sont ceux de la police, la brigande canine si communément appelée, de plus leurs aboiements sont entrecoupés par les encouragements de leur maître.

Peu de temps auparavant, le gilet de Duo, retrouvé sur place, avait été donné à renifler aux chiens pour que ceux-ci essaient de retrouver sa trace grâce à son odeur qu'il avait laissée derrière lui.

Brusquement les chiens se mirent à courir plus vite, suivis de leur maître respectif qui faisait tout pour les suivre. Trowa les suit, lui aussi, car il sait que ceux-ci ont repéré la trace de l'odeur du natté.

Soudain c'est l'arrêt devant un poubelle qui se situe à la sortie du parking. Les chiens restent là à aboyer pour signifier que l'odeur et bien présente.

Ils ont perdu sa trace. Son odeur doit s'arrêter là. Explique, sur un ton déçu, l'un des maîtres des chiens au méché.

Celui-ci regarda attentivement le sol, où l'on pouvait voir une marque sèche à la forme d'un rectangle. Il en déduisit vite que la voiture du coupable avait résidé là un moment, sûrement pour attendre sa proie.

« - Il y avait un fourgon ou un break garé là. » Dit Trowa.

_Flash-back_

_La pluie tombe en trombes sur la route goudronnée, depuis plusieurs heures. Elle mouille toute la route qui prend une couleur plus foncée à son contact, mais un endroit est épargné, le sol au-dessous du véhicule, car il est protégé par l'imposante stature de l'engin qui lui sert de voiture._

_Fin du flash-back_

Il l'observa encore un moment avant de se mettre au travail. Il sortit un mètre pour pouvoir mesurer la longueur ainsi que la largeur de la voiture. Il nota tous les résultats sur un carnet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Carnet que chacun possédait et qui ne les quittait jamais lors d'une enquête sur un crime.

_Flash Back_

_Duo est toujours inconscient. On le voit se faire transporter par le kidnappeur à l'intérieur du coffre de cette même voiture qui à laisser le sol sec et qui s'échappe en toute hâte. _

_Fin du Flash-back_

changement de lieu

Plus tard dans la nuit

Lucrezia Noin était entrain d'examiner les morceaux de corps humains trouvés sur les lieux de l'enlèvement et qu'on lui avait transmis, afin qu'elle les analyse et qu'elle puisse donner ses conclusions et de ce fait, faire peut-être avancer l'enquête qui pour l'instant était au point mort.

« - Ouais, principalement des intestins. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'appendice. Ce qui n'est pas très étonnant quand je vois… ce rectum. » Expliqua le médecins légiste à Quatre

Sur un écran derrière lui, on pouvait voir en gros plan ce qu'elle lui montrait. Lui était resté en retrait de peur d'être taché. Il n'avait pas le temps de renter chez lui pour se changer, retrouver Duo était plus important.

« - Des entrailles de chien ? » S'étonna-il après avoir regardé attentivement ce que lui montrait le docteur Noin.

« - Ouais… » Répondit-elle d'un un ton sûr.

«- Donc là aussi c'est une impasse. » Dit le blond vraiment déçu que l'enquête n'ait pas avancé d'un pouce depuis le début.

Il la laissa à sa tache. Son air était dépité alors qu'il allait franchir les portes de la morgue. Encore une fois ils avaient perdu la petite preuve qu'ils avaient pu récolter un peu plus tôt.

« - Je suis désolée. » Dit la jeune femme

Quatre allait enfin sortir de cet endroit si décevant, quand la voix de Lucrezia le retient. Elle s'appuya contre le montant de la porte et fixa la jeune femme devant elle.

« - Quatre… Est-ce que la famille de Duo a été prévenue ? » Demanda-elle doucement.

« - Non, pas encore et c'est à moi de les appeler. » Répondit-il d'un ton morne.

changement de lieu

Pendant ce temps, au laboratoire, Hilde travaillait sur le gobelet trouvé un peu plus tôt, alors qu'Heero et Quatre attendaient de l'autre côté du plan de travail après les résultats.

« - Pas la moindre cellule épithéliale sur la bande, j'ai examiné toute la surface et il n'y a aucune empreinte. » Dit-elle en soupirant.

« - Et l'appareil photo de Duo ? » Demanda son chef

« - Ça ne donne rien non plus, il n'y avait que quelques photos, la plupart centrées sur les boyaux et la benne à ordure, mais aucune ombre suspecte ni personne dans le champ. »

« - Ce type-là ne commettrait pas ce genre d'erreur, il a trop le sens du détail. » Déclara le Japonais en sortant du laboratoire précipitamment.

Heero marchait très rapidement, au détour d'un couloir, rapidement rejoint par Wufei , ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre, la vie de leur ami en dépend.

« - Yuy ! J'ai ressorti tous les dossiers sur lesquels il a travaillé. »

« - Je veux le nom de toutes les personnes qui peuvent avoir une raison de lui en vouloir, plaintes déposées contre lui, menaces de mort… »

« - Compris ! » L'interrompit Wufei.

Au bout du couloir, il se rappela d'une chose qui pourrait peut-être les aider:

« - Je me souviens d'un type qui le harcelait il y a deux ans, il est peut-être revenu. »

« - Son dossier est en haut de la pile. » Répondit le Chinois en s'éloignant rapidement.

changement de lieu

Dans un autre des laboratoires du CSI, se tenaient devant un ordinateur, Trowa et Zechs qui essayaient de déterminer le véhicule qui avait servi au kidnappeur.

« - Je rentre les mesures que tu m'as données du châssis et des pneus, avec une marge d'erreur de cinq pour cent... » Lui dit le blond.

« Parce qu'il a plu et que selon la direction du vent, ça peut faire une différence. » Continua-t-il.

Trowa acquiesça et regarda l'écran où il venait de s'afficher sept résultats possibles. (Ford Explorer, Ford Expedition, Ford F150, Chevy Avalance, Chevy Tahoe, GMC Denali XL, chacune avec un numéro de référence.)

« - Tu m'imprimes tout ça. » Dit-il d'un air un peu abattu.

changement de lieu

Dans le bureau de recherche, sur l'un des ordinateurs, était représenté un plan de la ville avec des points rouges qui indiquaient les caméras de surveillance.

« - Il me faut les vidéos des caméras de surveillance sur un rayon de trois kilomètres autour du croisement Flamingo et Coval et si possible depuis ce matin. » Demanda le méché à l'officier qui travaillait sur l'enquête.

« - Non impossible, on ne garde pas tous les enregistrements. Là je peux remonter jusqu'à 22h37 mais pas avant. » Répondit celui-ci.

Trowa s'assit à côté de lui et fixa l'écran.

« - Bon, ça devrait aller… il a été enlevé un peu avant 23h. »

Les vidéos des caméras se déroulèrent à toute vitesse sur l'écran.

« - Cherchez uniquement les Pick-up et les utilitaires. »

L'officier rentra les informations que l'expert lui demandait et fit agrandir la vidéo du croisement Flamingo-Coval. Au feu rouge, plusieurs véhicules étaient arrêtés dont un correspondant à la description de Trowa.

« - Ça pourrait être celui-là. On dirait un Suburban. » Lui dit l'agent.

« - Il est sur la liste » Dit-il après avoir vérifié sur la liste.

L'officier acquiesça et continua ses recherches. Elles peuvent changer d'angle de vue et suivre la voiture qui avait tourné à gauche.

« - Eh mais il est pressé ! Et la blanche ? Remontez un peu pour voir. » Observa le châtain qui était un peu nerveux.

Trowa était sûr que c'était le véhicule qu'il recherchait et dit :

« - Suivez-là ! »

A suivre…

Voila comme promis le chapitre 2, qui on espère vous a autant plus que le précédent ?

Biz


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre:** Jusqu'au dernier souffle

**Auteurs:** Yami ni hikari et Siashini

**Disclaimer:** Pas à nous ! Snif

**Couples:** pas vraiment ça arrivera plus tard dans la séquelle.

**Genre:** angst, légèrement yaoi

**Résumé:** Un agent, du CSI travaillant en solo sur une affaire, disparaît mystérieusement, ses collègues font tout ce qui est en leur pourvoir pour le retrouver, mais y arriveront-t-ils ?

**Note:** Cette fic est tirée d'un épisode des Experts Las Vegas.

_Remerciement_

_Un énorme merci à Shali qui nous a soutenu et encouragé pour cette fic !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 :**

Soudain une lumière s'allume, éclairant un visage bouffi dû à l'absorption d'une drogue administrée contre sa volonté et dans le but qu'il soit plus docile. Duo demeure inconscient malgré la lueur qui est apparue à l'endroit où il se trouve.

Duo est couché dans une sorte de caisse rectangulaire. Les mains attachées à l'aide de fils pour pas qu'il puisse se détacher seul et s'enfuir. Mais là le kidnappeur n'en a plus l'utilité comme sa proie est inconsciente et quelle se réveillera pas de si tôt, il coupe lentement les liens à l'aide d'une pince adaptée à cet effet.

Il reprend les fils, avant de positionner Duo sur le dos au fond de la caisse à peine plus grande que lui.

Une fois qu'il l'a bien installé, il se penche et craque un bâton de lumière, cela dans le but qu'au réveil du dormeur natté, celui-ci puisse voir où il se trouve et surtout dans quelle situation il s'est mis.

Un sourire orne les lèvres de l'homme, un sourire satisfait et vengeur. Il se relève et avant de repartir, jette un coup d'œil au corps inerte dans la caisse, celui-ci se met à bouger signe que son réveil est proche.

Il se penche de nouveau pour déposer cette fois un autre objet au fond, tout à côté de Duo, vers sa main gauche. Il lui a posé un revolver. De l'autre côté, il laisse un magnétophone prêt à être utilisé, peut-être qu'il en trouvera une quelconque utilité le moment venu, lui s'est très bien à quoi il pourrait lui servir, mais cela sera à lui de trouver. De plus, d'autres bâtons lumineux mais non craqués sont laissés dans le fond.

Le kidnappeur se relève une bonne fois pour toute et d'un coup sec ferme la caisse dans laquelle le natté réside. C'est une boite en plexiglas, complètement hermétique à toutes intrusions même celle de l'air.

Un bruit se fait entendre, un bruit étrange… de mort. La caisse est peu à peu recouverte de terre, disparaissant lentement dans le sol terreux, pour peut-être ne jamais ressortir. L'ombre de la mort future de Duo plane dans l'air. Le kidnappeur tient sa vengeance, il peut le laisser en paix et face à son triste sort.

* * *

**Retour au quartier général du CSI**

Toute l'équipe des experts était réunie autour d'une table dans la salle de repos pour faire le point de leurs trouvailles et surtout pour savoir où ils en étaient. Chacun donnait ce qu'il avait pu récolter au cours de leur investigation. Hilde buvait son café, pendant que les autres à tour de rôle expliquaient leurs découvertes à Heero, le chef de l'équipe, et au reste de ses coéquipiers.

« - La voiture a quitté le parking aux alentours de 23h15… et à fond la caisse, il a repris Coval, le temps de revenir sur Tropicana, puis il a traversé le Strip pour rejoindre la 215 Est et il est sorti du périmètre. » Expliqua Trowa qui avait pris la parole le premier.

« - Au moins ça nous donne une direction. » Commenta Heero.

« - Super, donc maintenant on sait qu'il peut être n'importe où entre Green Valley et Seven Hills Arizona ! » Dit Hilde sur un ton énervé.

« - En admettant que ce soit la bonne voiture. » Renchérit Wufei.

Sa phrase pas positive pour un sou, jeta un profond désarroi dans l'assistance, c'est grâce à Quatre que l'espoir revint un peu.

« - D'après le rapport de Zechs, la fibre prélevée sur son gilet est en coton et il y a de l'éther dessus. »

_**Flash-back**_

_Duo est en train de faire ses prélèvements de preuves, quand un homme surgit derrière lui et lui pose sur la bouche un coton blanc imbibé d'éther, dans le but de lui faire perdre connaissance et qu'il ne puisse pas se débattre. Il tente à peine de se dégager de l'étreinte de son kidnappeur à cause de l'effet dû à cette drogue qui est réputée pour agir très vite sur l'organisme._

_**Fin du flash-back**

* * *

_

**Retour au QG.**

« De l'éther ? » Demanda Hilde très étonnée.

« Oui. » Répondit Quatre.

« Ce n'est pas vieillot ça comme méthode ? » Continua l'Allemande.

« Si, ce truc là est volatile, inflammable… à part pour allumer un barbecue, je ne vois pas quoi en faire. » Dit Trowa.

« - On manipule ce que l'on connaît. » Expliqua Heero à son équipe.

« - Et sinon, du côté des suspects, où est-ce qu'on en est ? » Demanda Quatre pour remettre la discussion dans le bon chemin, le temps était compté.

« - Rien à signaler du côté des mecs qu'il a arrêtés ou des dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait… et le gars qui le harcelait est en cabane. » Répondit Wufei.

« - Mais peut-être… qu'on l'a enlevé par hasard ? » Questionna Hilde.

« - C'est ce que je pense aussi parce que celui qui a fait cette mise en scène ne pouvait pas savoir celui qui se présenterait. » Dit Quatre.

« - Oui, en fait il n'a pas eu de chance. » Dit Trowa. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers son collègue et ami.

Heero regardait attentivement la chose qu'il tenait dans la main, c'était une photo, plus précisément la photo du gobelet blanc emballé qui avait été retrouvé sur le lieu du crime factif et de l'enlèvement de Duo

« - Hilde, le gobelet, vous l'avez examiné ? » Demanda le chef des experts.

« - J'ai vérifié le sac et le gobelet, ni ADN, ni empreintes.» Répondit celle-ci d'un ton ennuyé de n'avoir pu rien trouver pour faire un tantinet avancer l'enquête.

Un bruit inhabituel attira l'attention de l'équipe. Il provenait du couloir vers l'accueil, cela ressemblait à un bruit de bagarre. Leur tête se tourna vers la source de l'agitation, puis une personne cria:

« - Sécurité ! Sécurité ! ».

Heero n'attendit pas deux secondes de plus et se leva d'un bond pour se rendre sur les lieux et de voir de quoi il en retournait.

Dans les couloirs du CSI, Zechs tentait d'empêcher un jeune homme de passer, celui-ci fut rapidement maîtrisé par l'agent de sécurité.

« - Je ne fais que passer alors foutez-moi la paix » Dit le livreur très agité en tenant toujours dans ses mains un paquet.

« - Maintenez-le, ne le lâchez pas !! » S'exclama le blond en récupérant l'enveloppe et la posa immédiatement sur le bureau qui se trouvait à proximité.

« - Mais je vous dis que vous devez signer !! » Rugit le pauvre garçon.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cris ? » Intervint Heero.

« - Ce gars débarque ici avec une enveloppe sans adresse d'expéditeur ! » Expliqua alors Zechs.

« - C'est une violation de mes droits !!! Je veux un avocat ! » Ragea le livreur.

Toute l'équipe rejoignit Heero pour savoir ce qui se passait, Quatre s'adressa au jeune homme.

« - Vous, la ferme ! »

Il ne dit plus rien et Zechs expliqua tout à Heero:

« - Vu comment il tripotait l'enveloppe, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je la prenne avant qu'il efface toutes les traces ! »

« - Mais quelles traces ? » Interrogea le Japonais en essayant de suivre tout ce qu'on lui racontait.

« - Ah…Ca concerne Duo » Lui dit le blond en se calmant.

En entendant ces mots Heero s'approcha alors de l'enveloppe et l'examina de plus près. Sur celle-ci était écrit.

_« CRIMELAB_

_3057 WESTFALL AVE._

_LAS VEGAS,, NV 89109_

_RE: MAXWELL »_

Tout le monde avait l'air inquiet car ils se doutaient que cela venait du kidnappeur. Heero enfila immédiatement des gants pour pouvoir ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il la prit, la montra à ses collègues et l'emmena avec lui au laboratoire en leur disant:

« - Je m'en occupe. » En rejoignant le premier labo qu'il rencontra.

A l'intérieur de celui-ci, Heero ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe à l'aide d'un scalpel, ensuite il utilisa une petite lampe pour éclairer le contenu du paquet. Elle contenait une cassette audio et une clé informatique. Il fit tout glisser sur le bureau, mit ses lunettes rouges et éclaira avec la lumière ultraviolette les surfaces des différents objets en espérant trouver quelque chose. Tout le monde observait, sans bruit, mais s'impatientait quand même. Heero, lui, gardait son calme mais ses efforts furent vains, il ne trouva rien. Il ralluma la lumière, prit la clé et l'examina en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait contenir.

A suivre


	5. Chapitre 4

Titre: Jusqu'au dernier souffle

Auteurs: Yami ni hikari et Siashini

Disclaimer: Pas à nous ! Snif

Couples: pas vraiment ça arrivera plus tard dans la séquelle.

Genre: angst, légèrement yaoi

Résumé: Un agent, du CSI travaillant en solo sur une affaire, disparaît mystérieusement, ses collègues font tout ce qui est en leur pourvoir pour le retrouver, mais y arriveront-t-ils ?

Note: Cette fic est tirée d'un épisode des Experts Las Vegas.

Remerciement

Un énorme merci à Shali qui nous a soutenu et encouragé pour cette fic !

Chapitre 4:

À l'extérieur du Quartier général.

Duo dans son cercueil en plexiglas commence lentement à reprendre conscience. L'atmosphère dans laquelle il se trouve est verte et cela dû au fait que la lumière venant du bâton lumineux, cassé un peu plus tôt par le kidnappeur, est de cette couleur.

Duo émerge avec difficultés et, de ce fait en voulant se relever, il heurte avec violence le couvercle du cercueil. Sa main va de suite se poser sur son front qui vient de frapper la paroi de verre. Son corps a un mouvement brusque signifiant qu'il est bien réveillé désormais.

Le natté commence a regarder autour de lui pour arriver a percevoir ce qui l'entoure et comprendre le fait qu'il ne peut bouger. Il écoute le son du ventilateur présent dans le cercueil et farfouille de ses mains a la recherche de la moindre petite chose qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre. Il trouve un bâton lumineux dont il se saisit pour éclairer l'endroit dans lequel il se trouve.

Il comprend alors qu'il a été enterré vivant, ce qu'il lui provoque une crise de panique. Il continue à chercher les objets qui pourraient l'entourer et tombe sur le revolver que le kidnappeur lui à gentiment laissé. S'en saisissant, il le met devant lui pour examiner et voir combien de balles contient le chargeur. Il l'arme.

De nouveau, il tâtonne le fond de la boite et à l'aide du bâton lumineux frappe légèrement sur le cercueil pour voir sa résistance. Il tourne alors la tête sur le côté pour vérifier s'il y a bien de la terre partout. Oui, c'est bien le cas. De cette constatation son souffle s'accélère et le calme lui manque. En bougeant sa main droite, il s'aperçoit alors de la présence d'un nouvel objet, un magnétophone. Il le prend dans sa main pour l'étudier et l'enclenche. Il se pourrait que le kidnappeur lui ait laissé une explication pour son geste. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, une voix se fait entendre.

« - Bonjour monsieur le flic scientifique. Vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes là ? Parce que vous avez remonté la piste. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on fait dans la police scientifique. Alors respirez vite, respirez lentement, prenez le canon du flingue dans la bouche et appuyez sur la détente, comme ça vous chante. Quoiqu'il arrive, vous allez mourir ici… voilà. » Dit la voix du kidnappeur sur un ton neutre.

Tout s'arrête ce qui permet à Duo de réaliser qu'il n'a plus aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant et que ça fin est vraiment toute proche.

Cette constatation le fait trembler. Il est en pleine crise de nerf et essaye en vain de pousser la paroi en plexiglas juste devant lui et qui le retient prisonnier, mais celle-ci est beaucoup trop lourde à cause de toute la terre qui la recouvre. Il hurle et pleure de rage et désespoir comprenant qu'il est condamné à finir ses dernières heures de vie comme ça.

Retour au QG, salle de repos.

Heero, après avoir reçu la cassette grâce au livreur, l'inséra dans le magnétophone. Il soupira profondément comme si de cette manière tout son stress allait s'envoler.

La cassette s'enclencha et une musique en sortit, c'est "Outside Chance" de The Turtles. Toute l'équipe n'en crut pas ses yeux, le kidnappeur se foutait ouvertement d'eux.

Paroles de la chanson :

You can try to please me (Tu peux essayer de m'aider)

but it won't be easy (Mais ça ne va pas être aisé)

stone walls surround me (Je suis entre quatre murs)

I'm surprised that you even found me (Et pour me trouver, ça va être dur)

and you don't stand an outside chance (T'as pas la moindre chance)

don't stand (Pas la moindre)

an outside chance (Aucune chance)

you don't stand an outside chance (T'as pas la moindre chance)

but you can try ... (Mais tu peux essayer…)

« - Ce salaud doit jubiler. Il essaie de jouer avec nos nerfs ! » Dit alors Quatre au bord de la rage.

La chanson continua, mais Heero se dirigeait déjà vers l'ordinateur et d'un signe de la main demanda à son équipe de la rejoindre.

Il inséra avec prudence la clef USB, reçue en même temps que la cassette, dans un des ports de l'ordinateur prévu à cet effet.

Ses yeux rivés sur l'écran où une adresse e-mail était affichée ainsi qu'un message leur disant: « Un million de dollars dans douze heures… ou l'expert meurt… les instructions suivront… »

Le cerveau d'Heero marchait à toute allure pour trouver une solution au problème de taille qui leur faisait face.

Un autre message s'affiche: « Et maintenant pour votre plus grand plaisir… vous ne pouvez que regarder. » Puis un bouton permettant de cliquer sur regarder fit place au message.

Heero appuya lentement dessus comme pas crainte que la vie de Duo soit encore plus mise en danger.

À l'extérieur.

Duo ne bouge plus depuis un moment et réfléchit à la situation, quand une lampe, située à ses pieds, s'allume et le fait sursauter. La lumière est tellement instance qu'elle l'éblouie

Retour au QG.

Heero et son équipe voyaient en direct ce qui se passait pour Duo, c'est à dire quand la lumière c'était allumé brusquement, et pourtant il était loin d'eux et sous terre en plus.

Le natté fait ce qu'il peut pour lutter contre cette lumière aveuglante et qui lui fait mal aux yeux.

L'écran afficha un nouveau message, c'était plus précisément un compte à rebours à partir de « 11:59:59 ».

Le visage du Japonais prit un air horrifié à la vison de Duo entrain de lutter contre la lumière et de ce décompte.

Tous les visages de l'équipe suivaient celui de leur chef, jamais il n'aurait cru quelqu'un capable de ça. Le temps était compté et ne devait pas être perdu à rester devant l'écran.

Mais personne ne réagit, sauf Trowa qui culpabilisait en pensant que cela pourrait être lui à la place de Duo. Son visage passa de la culpabilité à la rage de voir son ami entrain de souffrir.

Hilde, elle était entrain de tenter de retenir ses larmes alors que la colère se lisait aussi sur ses traits.

A l'extérieur.

Duo essaye tant et plus de se libérer de sa prison transparente. Il va même jusqu'à se frapper la tête et les bras contre la paroi, tout ça pour s'empêcher d'hurler

Retour au QG.

L'équipe toujours devant l'ordinateur le vit devenir fou tellement ses nerf avaient lâché.

Quatre retint avec peine les larmes qu'il a au bord des yeux devant la telle impuissance qu'il ressentait.

Heero fixait l'écran avec clame, comme si Duo pouvait le ressentir et surtout comme s'ils pouvaient communiquer ensemble.

A l'extérieur.

Duo reprend un peu ses esprits et se calme. Depuis déjà un bout temps de temps le projecteur c'est allumé pour la première fois. Il s'est allumé, éteint, rallumer plusieurs fois, à chaque fois qu'un de ses collègues appuyait sur le bouton « REGARDER ». Il tourne la tête en direction du ventilateur.

Retour au QG.

L'équipe le vit enfin calme. Heero lui calculait dans sa tête, le compteur affichait « 11:30:28 ».

« - Je ne crois pas qu'il est réalisé qu'il y avait une caméra. » Dit Quatre.

« - Comment peut-on être sûr que c'est en temps réel ? » Demanda Hilde.

« - J'en sais rien mais faut faire avec. » Répondit Trowa.

Autre part dans le QG.

Heero avait une calculette à la main, il parlait dans sa barbe .

« - Si les dimensions de cette boîte sont deux fois 60 x 180, son volume est de sept mètres cube environ. » Expliqua-t-il aux murs.

« - C'est à dire un volume approximatif de 600 litres d'air. Par respiration en moyenne on avale un demi-litre d'air. » Continua-t-il.

« - En contrôlant sa respiration…, on peut peut-être n'en prendre que douze par minute. En pleine panique je suppose qu'il faut compter au moins le double. » Poursuit-il.

« - Alors si mes calculs sont exacts…, il doit à peine lui rester assez d'air pour tenir 75 minutes. » Dit-il d'un tout légèrement inquiet en regardant Duo sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

Les autres derrières lui restaient debout et le regardaient en silence.

« - Le caisson est peut être équipé d'un système de ventilation puisqu'il parlait de le garder douze heures dans le message. » Dit Quatre en interrompant le silence

A l'extérieur.

Duo regarde le ventilateur et se demande comme il pourrait plus en profiter. Il essaye d'ôter la gille qui lui bouche l'accès, son visage est recouvert de sueur comme tout son corps et cela dû à la chaleur du projecteur.

A l'intérieur de la salle de repos, tous les regards étaient posés sur l'écran où il est indiqué « Pour pouvoir REGARDER », il semblerait que le projecteur s'éteignait lorsqu'ils étaient déconnectés.

« - On a perdu la connexion. » Dit Howard.

Heero s'approcha pendant que Trowa cliqua de nouveau sur le lien et le système se remit en route.

Quelque part dans Las Vegas, Duo est de nouveau ébloui par la lumière trop vive

De retour dans la salle, Trowa était attristé par ce qu'il voyait.

« - On est bien en temps réel à mon avis. Ne le laissons pas s'éteindre. » Dit-il

Pendant ce temps là dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Rashid venait d'entrer et s'installait devant le jeune livreur ainsi que son avocat.

« - Je vais aller droit au but parce que la clé de l'opération c'est le temps. Qui vous a remis cette enveloppe. » Dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

« - Mais j'aimerais d'abord m'entretenir avec mon client. Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas répondre fiston. Cet homme-là il est encore plus vicelard qu'un crotale planqué dans les buissons. » Avertit son avocat.

« - Il a raison, alors… faîtes bien attention. »

« - J'ai reçu un coup de fil pour un paquet vers Viking, je m'attendais au truc normal mais quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait personne. J'ai trouvé que l'enveloppe par terre dans la rue avec l'argent collé dessus. » Avoua le livreur.

« - Combien d'argent ? » Demanda Rashid.

« - Oh la la la la. Ça c'est du domaine privé, ça ne regarde personne d'autre que moi et ce cow-boy. »

« - Du calme, tout doux. J'aurais besoin d'examiner les billets. » Dit l'inspecteur en s'adressant à l'avocat.

« - Bah y'avait cent dollars. Je veux bien vous les filer mais il faudra me les rendre.» Lui dit le jeune homme en les lui donnant.

« - Et l'adresse sur Viking ? »

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment quand l'équipe de Rashid arriva à l'adresse que le livreur leur avait donnée. Des officiers enfoncèrent la porte avec un bélier, puis d'autres entrèrent armés et protégés par des gilet par balles suivis de Rashid. Apparemment le propriétaire avait bu pas mal avant de s'endormir dans son fauteuil. Rashid rangea son arme persuadé qu'ils s'étaient fais avoir.

« - On laisse tomber. On lève le camp. » Dit-il en sortant suivi par ses hommes. Une fois dehors il sortit son portable et composa le numéro d'Heero:

« - Oui c'est Rashid, c'était une perte de temps, il n'y avait qu'un type ivre mort dans une baraque qui pue le moisi. »

Heero continua de marcher activement dans les couloirs du CSI tout en répondant à son interlocuteur:

« - Il nous a balancé exprès sur une fausse piste, il savait qu'on vérifierait. »

« - Et on a du nouveau en ce qui concerne la webcam ? » Demanda Rashid

« - Howard essaie de la localiser. On perd la connexion toutes les deux minutes alors ils se relaient pour appuyer sur le bouton. Je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous avec les parents de Duo. » Lui dit Heero.

« - D'accord ! » Répondit-il.

Heero tourna à une intersection mais dans l'un des bureaux on pouvait voir Zechs, Treize ainsi que d'autres personnes qui travaillaient pour le CSI. Ils écoutaient attentivement ce que Treize voulait leur dire :

« - J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Là il y a quelques secondes, j'ai eu monsieur le maire au téléphone et… il a été très clair là-dessus, la ville ne financera pas la rançon. » Leur dit-il.

A ces mots tout le monde baissa la tête, ils n'en revenaient pas et exprimèrent leurs opinions mais Treize continua de parler :

« - Ça va à l'encontre de notre politique, on ne doit pas négocier pas avec les terroristes, aucune exception ne sera faite. »

A suivre..


	6. Chapitre 5

Titre: Jusqu'au dernier souffle

Auteurs: Yami ni hikari et Siashini

Disclaimer: Pas à nous ! Snif

Couples: pas vraiment ça arrivera plus tard dans la séquelle.

Genre: angst, légèrement yaoi

Résumé: Un agent, du CSI travaillant en solo sur une affaire, disparaît mystérieusement, ses collègues font tout ce qui est en leur pourvoir pour le retrouver, mais y arriveront-t-ils ?

Note: Cette fic est tirée d'un épisode des Experts Las Vegas.

Remerciement

Un énorme merci à Shali qui nous a soutenu et encouragé pour cette fic !

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

_**Au QG, de jour.**_

Quatre déjà installé dans le bureau, vit Heero y pénétrer avec les parents de Duo. Il toussota un peu avant de commencer à parler, mais aussi avant de se présenter.

« - Monsieur le juge Maxwell, madame Maxwell, Heero Yuy. » Dit Quatre.

« - Monsieur le juge, madame Maxwell, j'aurais préféré… faire votre connaissance dans d'autres circonstances. » Reprit Heero d'un ton désolé.

« - Avez-vous pu établir le contact avec les ordures qui ont enlevé mon garçon ? » Demanda le juge en allant droit au but.

Heero prit place autour d'une table, juste à côté de Quatre et en face des parents de Duo.

« - Non, pas encore malheureusement mais... ils ne vont sans doute pas tarder à se manifester pour nous donner les instructions. » Répondit le blond.

« - Pour le moment, nous ne disposons que de 20000 dollars cash. Mais j'ai prévenu ma banque qui va en débloquer encore 100000. Et on peut vendre les voitures, hypothéquer le ranch. Je sais qu'on peut réunir un million, mais il nous faudrait 24 heures de délai. » Expliqua le père de Duo.

« - Monsieur le juge, je sais… » Dit le Japonais sur un ton compatissant.

« - Si on leur donnait déjà ce que nous avons pour essayer d'obtenir un jour de plus. » S'exclama Jullian Maxwell en coupant le chef des experts.

« - … Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Continua-t-il en essayant de la raisonner.

« - Alors dîtes-nous comment on peut se rendre utile. » Demanda Mr. Maxwell.

« - Tout simplement en aidant ici, en nous montrant votre soutien moral. » Répondit Quatre.

«- On n'est pas là pour vous soutenir, nous ce qu'on veut c'est retrouver notre petit. » Déclara-t-elle sur un ton énervé.

Quatre par un signe de tête, affirma son accord mais ne parla pas.

« - … On ne sait pas encore… qui a enlevé votre fils… Ni pourquoi. » Dit Heero.

« - … Dans ce cas… Qu'est ce que vous savez au juste ? » Demanda le juge.

« - … Presque rien. » Répondit-il.

« - Allons tout de suite à l'essentiel… Est-ce qu'au moins vous avez une preuve que mon fils est toujours en vie ? » Redemanda le père du natté.

Heero plongea son regard dans celui du blond, pour lui demander silencieusement s'il fallait leur monter.

* * *

_**Au QG, salle de repos.**_

Le compteur, se situant en dessous de la vidéo, indiquait _« 04:02:19 »._ La vidéo montrait Duo enfermé dans son cercueil de verre, celui-ci avait l'air d'attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Les parents du natté avaient eu un air totalement terrorisé, quand ils avaient pris conscience de ce que subissait leur fils en ce moment et cela grâce à la vidéo qui permettait de voir en direct ce qui s'y passait. Ils ne pouvaient que rester impuissants.

Heero et Quatre, eux aussi, observaient la scène, sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit.

La vision était trop forte pour la mère du natté, qui se mit à pleurer, avant de sortir de la pièce, avec brusquerie, quelques secondes après. Elle s'arrêta à peine arrivée dans le couloir.

Son mari, lui les larmes au coin des yeux, continuait à regarder son cher et tendre fils.

« - Poncho… dans quel guêpier es-tu encore allé te fourrer ? » Lâcha son père sur un ton interrogatif et comme si Duo allait lui répondre.

Il sortit après cette phrase, pour aller rejoindre sa femme et la soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve à laquelle ils devaient faire face.

Les deux experts étaient restés dans la salle, impuissants de ne pas pouvoir les aider à rien, même pas à soulager leur peine.

Quatre se retourna vers l'écran de l'ordinateur et vers le compteur qui affichait désormais: _« 04:01:28 »._ Le temps passait trop vite à son goût. Sa décision était prise, il devait faire quelque chose. C'est avec cet état d'esprit qu'il sortit de la pièce.

Il marchait d'un pas déterminé vers son bureau.

* * *

_**Au casino de Vincent Winner**_

Le parton du casino, Vincent Winner, riait de bon cœur avec deux amis, Pierre Curtis et Marc Gorshin, avant d'aller prendre place autour d'une table, avec la présence d'une jolie blonde pendue à son bras.

« - Tu aurais dû voir cette ville au début des années 70, les gros joueurs c'était les rois. » Affirma Pierre.

« - Eh oui, rien à voir avec maintenant. » Dit Marc.

« - Et les danseuses, c'était la fête jour et nuit, tout le monde se connaissait, on pouvait tout savoir ton nom. » Continua Pierre.

« - Il y a des fois tu t'habillais en femme. » Lui dit-il.

« - Moi je m'habillais en femme ? Non mais dindon, pour qui tu me prends ? Pour Jack Lemmon ? » Demanda-il.

« - Non mais attends, tu ne te souviens pas ? Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ca c'est drôle. » S'exclama Marc.

« - Enfin bref, il y avait une ambiance de folie dans cette ville. A l'époque, on pouvait se balader dans les rues il y a de ça quinze ou vingt ans encore avec une énorme liasse de billets fichée dans le ruban de son chapeau et en petites coupures et personne t'embêtait… sauf cet espèce d'escroc… » Dit Pierre.

Pierre pointa du doigt Vincent pour le designer.

Pierre pointa du doigt Vincent pour le designer.

« - Tu parles… » Commença Vincent en rigolant.

« - … S'il te mettait le grappin dessus. » Termina Pierre.

« - Si tu as de l'argent dans la poche, c'est qu'il n'est plus dans la tienne. » Affirma Vincent.

« - Hein ? Quoi ? » Demanda Pierre.

« - Quoi quoi quoi ? Doucement là, elle est de moi cette phrase. Déjà que pour l'affiche de ton casino on te voit en train de dire « Je vous en prie mes amis, entrez chez moi. » Ah non, pardon, ça c'est l'autre gars, celui qui est riche. » Dit Marc en provoquant un vague d'hilarité dans l'assemblée.

« - Doucement, tu te fais du mal, pense à ton Cœur. Je voudrais pas que tu te retrouves dehors pour que… » Le prévient Pierre.

« - Attends c'est moi que tu traite de vieux débris ? Tu veux m'envoyer à l'hôpital ? Eh, s'il y avait des infirmières si belles, jamais je ne serais sorti après ma naissance. » Dit Marc en faisant rire l'assistance.

« - Comment tu veux que je… » Dit Pierre.

« - Il faut que tu viennes voir mon show Pierre… » Déclara Marc.

« - Comment tu veux que je… » Répéta Pierre.

« - J'ai invité Jack Nicholson mais il a dit « Je préfère encore m'enfoncer des épines dans les yeux ! AH ! » Je crois que ça voulait dire non. » Le coupa Marc en imitant Jack Nicholson.

L'ambiance était festive et enjouée, quand Quatre apparu à l'entrée de la salle.

« - Dis-moi, on avait bien tourné ensemble dans les vikings avec Kurk Douglas ? » Demanda Pierre.

« - Oh ! Une équipe formidable ! J'ai adoré. » Dit Marc en imitant Burt Lancaster.

« - Ça c'est ta meilleure imitation de Burt Lancaster ! » S'exclama Pierre.

C'est, sans pour autant briser la festivité, que Quatre s'approcha doucement près de la table où les personnes présentes riaient avec enthousiasme.

« - Vincent ? » Interrogea Quatre.

« - Ah, mon garçon, je voudrais un bon café avec de la crème et du sucre. Et je voudrais que vous donniez la merveilleuse addition au merveilleux Vincent qui est là. » S'adressait Marc.

Ayant aperçu Quatre, il cessa de rire.

« - Vincent, il faut que je te parle. » Dit encore une fois le blond.

« - Pas la peine, il a déjà quelqu'un à qui parler mon petit gars. » Dit la femme qui était accrochée au bras de son interlocuteur.

« - Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse. Vincent… » Répondit-il froidement.

« - Chers amis, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter mon fils Quatre. »

« - Dans ce cas, vous pouvez annuler le café. » Dit immédiatement Marc.

« - Enchanté. » Répondit Pierre.

« - Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » Dit Vincent en se levant rejoindre son fils.

« - Mais bien sur. »

Quatre et son père s'en allèrent un peu plus loin pour pouvoir être tranquille. Chacun prit un verre pendant que le blond expliquait la raison de sa venue:

« - L'un de mes équipiers a des problèmes, il a été kidnappé et j'ai besoin d'un million de dollars en liquide, des grosses coupures, tout ça dans la demi-heure. »

« - Je sais pourquoi tu viens me voir, parce que le ministère refuse de payer la rançon. » Lui répondit Vincent.

« - Exact »

« - Pourquoi je donnerais l'argent ? » Demanda Vincent amèrement.

« - Étant donné tous les démêlés que tu as eu récemment avec la justice… je suis sûr qu'un peu de pub te ferait du bien. » Dit Quatre.

« - Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un homme qui attend après ça pour vivre ?… Si tu viens me voir en tant que flic, une timbale à la main, en réclamant la charité, la réponse est non. » Répondit-il encore plus amèrement que la première fois.

« - C'est pas le flic qui te le demande. » Dit le blond, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Bon… alors demande-le comme si tu étais mon fils. »

* * *

Heero était dans son bureau quand Quatre rentra sans frapper et posa un grand sac sur son bureau.

« - Voilà le million. »

« - D'où ça vient ? » Demanda le Japonais qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

« - A votre avis ? » Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

Heero ouvrit le sac et regarda les billets et ne put s'empêcher de lui dire:

« - Quatre, si tout ça vient aux oreilles de la presse, on dira partout que le labo marche main dans la main avec la pègre… »

« - Vincent ne fait rien d'illégale ! C'est un chef d'entreprise qui n'a trempé dans aucune affaire criminelle. Et pour tout vous dire l'image du labo je m'en fiche ! Moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est de sauver Duo! »

« - Moi aussi évidemment, seulement il n'empêche que c'est… »

« - Alors au lieu de rester là à gamberger en tripotant votre tasse de café, proposez-moi quelque chose de mieux ! » Demanda Quatre agité.

« - Très bien… mais c'est moi le seul responsable et c'est moi qui donne l'argent. » Dit Heero après avoir réfléchit et soupiré.

« - C'est à moi de l'apporter… »

« - Non, je ne veux pas qu'on fasse le lien entre vous et l'argent. C'est un don anonyme qu'on a reçu ce matin. Compris ? » Demanda Heero après lui avoir occuper la parole.

« - Compris ! »

Dans la salle de repos, un agent surveillait toujours l'ordinateur car l'heure approchait. Nick était toujours calme. Quelques minutes après l'écran changea et un message s'afficha :

« 4672 Carney Lane – Boulder hwy… soyez-y dans vingt minutes… ou ne venez pas du tout. »

**_A suivre_**

Voilà un chapitre de plus ! Est-ce que cette fic vous plait toujours autant ?

Yami et Siashini

Biz


	7. Chapitre 6

Titre: Jusqu'au dernier souffle

Auteurs: Yami ni hikari et Siashini

Disclaimer: Pas à nous ! Snif

Couples: pas vraiment ça arrivera plus tard dans la séquelle.

Genre: angst, légèrement yaoi

Résumé: Un agent, du CSI travaillant en solo sur une affaire, disparaît mystérieusement, ses collègues font tout ce qui est en leur pourvoir pour le retrouver, mais y arriveront-t-ils ?

Note: Cette fic est tirée d'un épisode des Experts Las Vegas.

Remerciement

Un énorme merci à Shali qui nous a soutenu et encouragé pour cette fic !

Chapitre 6:

POV de Heero

Je suis devant un vieil entrepôt, je suis venu seul, je ne veux pas risquer la vie de Duo. Je regarde autour de moi pour être certain que ce ne soit pas un piège, puis j'avance vers l'hangar toujours en me méfiant. Une fois devant la porte je la fais coulisser et entre prudemment. J'aperçoit le van qui a sûrement du servir pour kidnapper le natté. J'enlève mes lunettes de soleil Je sors ma lampe torche car il fait assez noir. Après une petite inspection je crie pour être sûr d'être entendu:

« - Police scientifique, Heero Yuy ! »

« - C'est au fond ! » Lui répondit certainement le kidnappeur.

Je me dirige nerveusement vers le fond du hangar. Je jette des coups d'œil partout et je tombe sur un chien mort où des mouches commencent à attaquer le corps. D'après ce que je peux observer, c'est de ce chien que venaient les boyaux. Je suis très inquiet pour Duo. Je continue ma marche et je tombe sur la nourriture de l'animal ainsi que son panier et j'arrive enfin à une porte d'où un peu de lumière sort.

Je passe la porte et je vois au fond de la pièce un homme qui se trouve devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Je m'approche et m'arrête à vingt mètres de cette personne.

« - C'est étrangement calme dehors… on croirait presque que vous êtes venu seul. » Dit l'homme en le regardant.

« - Je vous ai apporté l'argent. » Répondis-je indifférent

« - Posez le sac par terre. » Ordonna le kidnappeur après s'être levé.

J'obéis immédiatement et je pose le sac à terre sans faire de geste brusque.

« - Faîtes-le glisser vers moi »

Je le pousse à l'aide de mon pied. Je vois cet inconnu s'en approcher et lui aussi allume sa lampe torche et regarde le sac.

« - Et vous voulez me faire croire qu'il y a un million là-dedans. » Me dit-il d'un ton sceptique.

« - C'est exact. » Lui dis-je sur un ton confiant, le père de Quatre ne l'aurait pas trahi et c'est un homme honnête avec ses proches, même s'il fait quelques magouilles de temps à autres.

« - Avec un joli petit dispositif pour me suivre à la trace. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un émetteur ? De la teinture invisible à l'œil nu ? » Me demande-t-il sur un ton ironique que je ne lui apprécie guère.

« - En temps normal c'est exactement ce qu'on aurait fait mais là il n'y a pas le moindre mouchard… On veut récupérer Duo, il n'y a pas de piège. » Répondis-je doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

Je le vois qui se penche vers le sac pour l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures, puis il en ressort un liasse de billet, tous de 100 dollars.

« - Ils ont l'air vrai. » S'exclame-t-il en riant.

« - Ils sont vrai. Dîtes-moi où est Duo. » Dis-je en le pressant un peu, la vie du natté est toujours en jeu et ça je ne peux l'oublier.

Je le vois se relever et lâcher d'un geste brusque l'argent au sol.

« - Ça va peut-être vous sembler idiot mais moi j'étais resté sur l'idée que même si l'un des vôtres est en danger de mort, on ne transige pas avec les terroristes. » Dit-il.

« - Et vous êtes un terroriste ? » Lui demande-je.

« - Ça dépend… » Me répond-t-il.

À l'aide de sa torche, il m'éclairé le visage, sans doute pour voir l'expression que j'aborde à cet instant.

« - Êtes-vous terrorisé ? » Me demande-t-il alors. Il croit vraiment que je vais lui répondre, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, moi.

« - … Écoutez je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette discussion, où est mon collègue ? » Dis-je sur un ton légèrement agacé.

« - Ah parce que… c'est votre collègue, hein ? » M'interroge-t-il.

« - Oui en effet, alors dîtes-moi où il est. » Répondis-je et insistant sur la fin de ma phrase.

« - Vous êtes proche l'un de l'autre… ? » Me demande-il.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? » L'interrogant à mon tour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi toutes ses questions sur la relation entre lui et moi, mais là ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

« - Qu'est-ce que ce jeune homme représente pour vous ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de le voir enfermer, dans ce cercueil de verre ? Est-ce que votre cœur éclate à chaque fois que vous appuyez sur le bouton ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait… de le voir confronté au pire des cauchemars… sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider ? On se sent perdu… inutile… impuissant… n'est-ce pas ? » Continue-t-il sans se préoccuper de ma précédente réponse.

Je ne peux pas lui répondre, je souffre tellement à cet instant de savoir Duo en danger et sûrement mort de trouille, lui qui n'aime pas être inactif plus de cinq minutes.

« - Tant mieux… bienvenue chez moi, dans mon triste monde. » Reprit-il sans attendre ma réponse qui ne peut franchir mes lèvres.

Je le vois ouvrir sa veste et me montrer ce qu'il porte sur son corps. C'est une ceinture recouverte d'explosifs. Avec l'aide de ma torche je l'illumine pour mieux voir de quoi il en retourne. Visiblement il ne comprend pas le geste que je viens de faire et il me dit:

« - Ah… si j'étais vous je reculerais de quelques pas. »

Son ton était surprenant, un mélange entre la froideur et l'indifférence. La peur s'empare de moi et me fait reculer, je marche à l'instinct.

Je le regarde encore, c'est alors que je le vois presser le bouton qui permet d'enclencher la bombe.

Celle-ci explose dans un bruit sourd et foudroyant, faisant exploser à sa suite tout ce qui se trouve près d'elle, comme les vitres et les billets. Il ne reste que des débris et des morceaux du corps du kidnappeur, tout a été réduit à néant.

Le sang a giclé partout sur les murs et le sol, même sur l'ordinateur qui lui permettait de surveiller Duo.

Je suis étendu sur le sol, je me décide péniblement à ouvrir les yeux et à reprendre ma respiration que je ne me souviens pas avoir arrêtée. Je me redresse avec prudence et jette un regard sur ce qui m'entoure. Je vois les billets qui volent dans toute la pièce. Mon souffle revient à la normale, quand je m'aperçois que je suis toujours en vie et entier.

Fin du POV d'Heero

A Suivre dans la deuxième partie.

N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis

A la semaine prochaine


	8. Chapitre 7

Titre: Jusqu'au dernier souffle

Auteurs: Yami ni hikari et Siashini

Disclaimer: Pas à nous ! Snif

Couples: pas vraiment ça arrivera plus tard dans la séquelle.

Genre: angst, légèrement yaoi

Résumé: Un agent, du CSI travaillant en solo sur une affaire, disparaît mystérieusement, ses collègues font tout ce qui est en leur pourvoir pour le retrouver, mais y arriveront-t-ils ?

Note: Cette fic est tirée d'un épisode des Experts Las Vegas.

**Note de yami ni hikari : Je suis désolé du retard mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps avant aujourd'hui suite à un problème familial.**

Remerciement

Un énorme merci à Shali qui nous a soutenu et encouragé pour cette fic !

**Jusqu'au dernier souffle**

**Chapitre 7:**

La bombe avait explosé quelques minutes plus tôt provoquant un remue ménage important dans les forces de polices présentes sur le lieu de l'explosion. En dehors du hangar, touts les policiers inspectaient les lieux, surveillant le moindre petit bruit qu'ils pouvaient percevoir et se dépêchant le plus possible pour ne pas perdre de temps, la vie de Duo était toujours en jeu.

Un peu plus loin du lieu de l'explosion, dans une ambulance, Heero se faisait examiner ses blessures qui n'avaient pas l'air trop graves. L'ambulancier le soignant avec précaution prit la parole:

« - Vos yeux n'ont rien »

« - Ce type c'est fait exploser pour nous laisser dans la panade. » Dit Heero, toutes ses pensées tournées vers le natté.

Dire qu'on était si près du but et à cause de cet idiot qui a préféré se donner la mort au lieu d'affronter la réalité, nous sommes revenus au point de départ. Tous ses efforts perdus en une fraction de seconde, en une simple pression, tout a basculé. Comme allons nous faire pour te retrouver sain et sauf maintenant.

Son regard se fixa sur le hangar, il ne prêtait même pas attention à l'ambulancier qui continuait comme si de rien n'était à lui poser des questions sur son état de santé.

Heero avait le regard, au loin, posé sur Rashid qui était en train de parler au téléphone et qui expliquait les éléments déjà recueillis à une quelconque personne travaillant au CSI.

Rien ne compte à part le retrouver vivant, même en mauvais état, mais vivant suffira.

« - On a le véhicule du ravisseur, plaque du Nevada 374 Rodéo Charly Delta. » Dit Rashid. Dans sa voix aussi on pouvait lire la déception d'avoir échoué.

Derrière Rashid se trouvait Trowa et Wufei, qui, examinaient la voiture du ravisseur de Duo.

Ils recherchaient à l'intérieur de celle-ci la boite noire que chaque véhicule possédait, et cela dans le but de déterminer le kilométrage exact de son dernier déplacement, mais pour se faire ils allaient avoir besoin de l'aide d'un ordinateur portable, car sans lui ils n'arriveraient pas à la décoder.

Trowa lui expliqua ensuite que ce système était le même que pour les avions. Wufei comprenant la marche à suivre, sut qu'il pourrait avec les informations récoltées déterminer un rayon recherche.

« - J'ai pigé. » Dit Wufei fier d'avoir comprit ce que lui expliquait son collègue.

À l'aide de son ordinateur portable, il tapa les informations proses de la boite noire et appuya sur un bouton pour lancer la recherche. Quelques secondes plu tard, il obtenait enfin un résultat probant. Il était affiché sur l'écran 37 kilomètres.

« - Et rajoute que le ravisseur a pris la 215 en sortant de Las Vegas. » Lui dit Trowa

Il les intégra et partit vers la sortie. Trowa ne le regardait même pas, c'est pourquoi il lâcha:

« - Je vais chopper un plan. »

Un peu plus loin Quatre examinait le lieu de l'explosion, il marchait vers un morceau de corps restant du kidnappeur, quand il s'arrêta brusquement pour retirer, de sous son chausson spécial enquête et qui recouvrait sa chaussure, un billet plein de sang. L'ayant enlevé et pris dans la main, il regarda autour de lui pour voir qui l'entourait et travaillait.

« - Quelqu'un peut s'occuper de ramasser l'argent éparpillé, et ne me dites pas que c'est de l'argent sale. Quand je pense à ce que j'ai du faire pour l'avoir » Dit-il en soupirant.

Il reprit son chemin en direction d'Hilde et de l'assistante du médecin légiste, Sally. Il les regarda un moment pour comprendre se qu'elles faisaient, et en déduit qu'elles foulaient, accroupis par terre, le reste du corps, c'est-à-dire le buste du kidnappeur.

« - Il n'y a aucuns papiers. » Dit Sally, déçue de n'avoir rien découvert.

« - Donc pas d'identité. » En déduisit Hilde.

Après sa dernière parole, elle se releva et commença à cheminer à travers la pièce à la recherche d'autres indices susceptibles de pourvoir faire avancer l'enquête.

Elle s'arrêta au bout d'un moment. Elle semblait intriguée par quelque chose, donc elle se pencha pour voir de plus près le minuscule objet qui l'avait intéressée. Elle ramassa l'objet en question.

« - J'ai trouvé un pouce. » Dit-elle.

Au QG, dans le laboratoire.

Dans le laboratoire du CSI, Trowa entra dans la salle, café en main, où se situait l'ordinateur qui permettait de garder le contact avec Duo.

S'adressant à la personne déjà présente, Howard, qui s'occupait de tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec l'informatique.

« - Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda le châtain, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de l'informaticien.

« -Ben pas terrible. » Lui répondit-il.

Sur l'écran on pouvait voir Duo, la tête tournée sur le côté, qui remuait un peu.

« - A priori aucuns changements, tu me relais je prends un café. » Dit Howard en continuant à fixer le natté.

Puis il se retourna vers Trowa et se leva.

« - Ouais » Lui répond Trowa d'un ton intéressé, car il était trop occupé à regarder Duo. Le voyant ainsi, le méché donnait l'air d'être très éprouvé par ce que son collègue endurait depuis plusieurs heures.

Duo est en sueur, il a beaucoup de mal à respirer. Il arrive à rouvrir ses yeux pour regarder le conduit d'aération quand soudain la lumière s'éteint.

De retour au bureau, Trowa appuya encore une fois sur le bouton pour voir Duo.

Le natté n'arrive qu'à gémir de douleur en disant:

« - Ca suffit. Ça suffit avec la lumière. »

Il fixe son regard sur la bouche d'aération où il sait maintenant qu'à chaque fois que la lumière s'éteint, le ventilateur se remettra en route.

Dans le laboratoire Trowa n'entendit malheureusement rien et avait appuyé sur le bouton.

Duo a enfin compris qu'il devrait empêcher que la lumière se rallume car le ventilateur est relié au circuit et c'est de là que vient son oxygène.

Dans un autre bureau, Hilde attrapa le bocal qui contenait le pouce qu'elle avait trouvé un peu plus tôt sur les lieux de l'explosion. Elle l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Elle essuya le sang à l'aide d'un mouchoir et le plaça sous la loupe puis l'enleva pour l'imprégner d'encre pour ensuite faire une jolie empreinte sur une feuille de papier. Ensuite elle entra l'empreinte dans sa base de données pour essayer de découvrir le nom de cet inconnu. Après quelques minutes de recherches, l'ordinateur ne trouva rien. Hilde soupira et en même temps, elle était très énervée.

De retour dans le bureau où se trouvait Trowa qui buvait un peu de café avant d'appuyer une nouvelle fois sur la touche pour que la lumière revienne et pour qu'il puisse voir Duo.

Le natté entend de nouveau le ventilateur presque s'arrêter, il relève la tête pour regarder au niveau de ses pieds, puis il se retourne de nouveau vers le conduit pour ensuite commencer à gigoter afin que sa main atteigne sa poche pour en sortir un reste de paquet de chewing-gum, il en prend un et commence à le mastiquer.

Le français s'interrogea sur ce que son ami était entrain de faire.

Duo sépare le chewing-gum en deux pour les insérer dans ses oreilles.

De retour au QG Trowa observait le natté, mais commençait à s'inquiéter et murmura tout doucement:

« - Qu'est que tu fais Duo. »

A ce moment là il vit Duo sortir son arme et l'armer ensuite.

« - Fais pas de bêtise Duo. » Dit- il en se relevant légèrement de sa chaise.

Le natté ne put l'entendre il le savait, mais il avait peur de ce qu'il allait se passer. Duo pointa le pistolet vers son cou

« - Fais pas ça mon ami, arrête. » Dit désespéramment le français.

De retour dans le cercueil, Duo prend le temps de respirer tout en plaçant son arme vers son cou et fixe ses pieds d'un air déterminé puis il baisse l'arme et tire…

A suivre…


	9. Chapitre 8

Titre: Jusqu'au dernier souffle

Auteurs: Yami ni hikari et Siashini

Disclaimer: Pas à nous ! Snif

Couples: pas vraiment ça arrivera plus tard dans la séquelle.

Genre: angst, légèrement yaoi

Résumé: Un agent, du CSI travaillant en solo sur une affaire, disparaît mystérieusement, ses collègues font tout ce qui est en leur pourvoir pour le retrouver, mais y arriveront-t-ils ?

Note: Cette fic est tirée d'un épisode des Experts Las Vegas.

Remerciement

Un énorme merci à Shali qui nous a soutenu et encouragé pour cette fic !

**Jusqu'au dernier souffle**

**Chapitre 8:**

… et tire sur la lumière.

Retour au QG

« - Duo, tu l'as fait quand même enfoiré. » Cria Trowa en ne voyant plus l'image du natté sur l'écran de l'ordinateur qui était désormais noir.

Duo de son côté, était en train de rire, un rire heureux et un peu démentiel, mais qui le lui reprocherait dans cette situation, n'importante qu'elle personne serait devenue un peu folle et voir plus. Ensuit il cassa un bâton lumineux pour pouvoir toujours se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait et pour pouvoir se repérer. Juste après l'avoir allumé, il se tourna vers la bouche d'aération pour respirer de l'air qui venait de ventilateur.

L'écran de l'ordinateur qui venait de s'éteindre reprit une teinte verte, celle du bâton lumineux, puis l'image de Duo fit son retour. Trowa en réalisant ça, se mit à rire de soulagement. Son collège était toujours vivant.

« - Ca va tu es toujours là. » Dit-il.

Un peu plus tard, dans les vestiaire du QG.

Trowa ouvrit la porte de son casier de vestiaire, il semblait chercher quelque chose. Puis soudain, il la referma d'un coup sec et s'assit sur le banc juste en face. La tête dans ses mains.

De retour dans la salle où la vidéo de Duo était installée, Howard essayait d'expliquer à Heero, le comportement de Duo. Ils étaient le deux assis devant l'ordinateur.

« - Il a fait sauter la lumière pour garder de l'énergie pour le ventilateur. » Expliqua l'informaticien à son chef.

« - C'est bien ça veut dire qu'il a encore la tête sur les épaules. » Dit Heero

Je suis content de voir qu'il est toujours en vie et conscient de ce qu'il fait. Ça serait tellement plus simple, dans une situation pareille, d'utiliser la manière la plus facile pour s'en sortir, mais il tient bon, il doit savoir qu'on fait tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le retrouver vivant. Mais il est fort, je l'ai toujours su et ça dès que j'ai croisé son regard, même si parfois, il recherche de la tendresse. On le sauvera j'en fais la promesse, sinon je sais pas ce que je ferais.

« - Et la Webcam on a repéré le site ? » Lui demanda-t-il après un moment d'inattention.

« - Non, parce qu'il se cache derrière un proxi, ça change l'IP chaque fois qu'on clique sur le bouton, mais je crois que j'ai réussi à isoler une séquence. On se rapproche. » Lui répondit Howard.

Hilde se tenait dans le couloir face à la fontaine à eau qui s'y trouvait, quand elle fut appelée par Mia, la remplaçant au laboratoire de Wufei, qui dorénavant travaillait sur le terrain.

« - Hilde. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer pour le pouce. » Lui dit la laborantine.

Entendant ça, l'Allemande la rejoignit devant l'ordinateur sur lequel elle travaillait, en courant.

« - Pendant que tu relevais les empreintes, j'ai fait une recherche ADN sur le fichier en espérant qu'il aurait déjà été enregistré. Je n'ai pas une concordance absolue… » Commença-t-elle.

« - Mais tu as une similarité notable avec une femme du nom de Dorothy Catalonia. » Finit Hilde.

« - Oui ils ont sept allèles en commun et d'après les âges je dirais que ça doit être sa fille. » Expliqua-elle.

« - Bon travail Mia. » Dit l'Allemande en la félicitant.

Hilde, lisait une feuille où était notés les informations sur l'affaire dans laquelle Dorothy Catalonia, avait trempée. Puis elle se mit à parler, elle dit à Heero que celle-ci était incarcérée en prison depuis un an et demi et qu'elle devait purger cinq ans en tout, elle avait été arrêtée pour une complicité de meurtre. Elle parcourut les pages du rapport de police et s'arrêta sur un plan du meurtre où l'adresse du meurtre commis était inscrite.

« - Le crime a eu lieu au 625 Viking Circle, c'est là que le coursier a trouvé l'enveloppe, on croyait que c'était une adresse bidon. Ce n'était pas une adresse bidon. » Expliqua Hilde.

Heero à son tour tourna les pages du dossier et s'arrêta sur l'endroit où le mot gobelet était inscrit noir sur blanc.

Flash-back

Une femme buvant si tient assise dans une voiture, elle boit un café qu'elle tient dans sa main, c'est la même sorte de gobelet que celui retrouvé sur le lieu de l'enlèvement de Duo.

Elle est toujours assise dans la voiture, quand un homme arrive et lui dit:

« - Allez ma puce on y va. »

Elle sort de la voiture et le suit vers une maison dont la lumière est allumée. Après avoir frappé à la porte, un homme lui ouvre et les fait enter. La porte se referme et on entend une série de coups de feux sortir de l'intérieur de la maison.

Fin du flash-back

Retour au QG.

« - Le gobelet non plus n'était pas là par hasard.» Dit Heero.

Changement de scène.

Rashid et Hilde assis à une table, interrogeaient Dorothy Catalonia sur le meurtre de son petit ami qui avait eu lieu quelques années auparavant et qui l'avait fait condamner. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que lui voulait les agent du CSI, jusqu'au moment où Hilde lui parla alors du gobelet en polystyrène retrouvé sur le lieu de l'enlèvement et qui portait les traces de son ADN à elle, et qu'elle prétendait avoir fait tomber en prenant la fuite du lieu du meurtre de son petit ami.

Flash-back

Dorothy Catalonia attend devant la porte son petit ami qui s'adresse à un copain dans la maison dans laquelle elle se trouve. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, des coups de feux se font entendre, c'est alors qu'elle prend la fuite laissant derrière elle, le gobelet de café, qui se renverse sur le sol. Elle est déjà sortie dehors de ce lieu en courant et part loin de cette maison maudite et qui plus tard la conduira en prison.

Fin du flash-back

Retour au QG, dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Hilde lui expliqua alors que son père avait très mal vécu son arrestation et que celui-ci se connaissait bien en explosif. De plus elle rajouta qu'il n'était pas passé souvent, voir même pas du tout depuis le début, sauf comme par hasard il y a une semaine.

Regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux, elle lui demanda le pourquoi de cette visite et si son père lui avait révélé ses plans.

Rashid à son tour prit la parole pour lui expliquer que c'était un membre de l'équipe scientifique, qui avait été kidnappé et que son père s'était fait littéralement exploser et qu'en plus il avait essayé de tuer un autre membre au passage.

« - Combien il y a t-il eu de morts ? » Demanda Dorothy.

Cette demande mit Hilde dans une colère noire et lui répondit avec brutalité que Duo était toujours prisonnier, mais en vie. La regardant toujours, elle lui posa encore une question, elle voulait absolument savoir si elle ne saurait pas dans quel endroit serait retenu le natté. Dorothy répondit à l'Allemande que sa demande était vraiment très ironique, car normalement on appelait la police pour retrouver quelqu'un.

« - Si vous coopérez une remise de peine vous sera accordée. » Lui expliqua Rashid.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et commença à raconter sa vie avant avoir été mise en prison

« - Avant j'étais horticultrice, j'adore les plantes et vous savez quoi ? Il n'a qu'à crever l'autre flic. » Dit-elle en les défiant.

Retour sous terre, Duo passe son temps à chanter une chanson.

Sur le lieu de l'explosion, pendant que Quatre prenait des photos de l'intérieur de la voiture, Wufei, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, triait les indices récupérés. Trowa, quant à lui, essayait de faire un dessin du centre même de l'explosion, mais l'arracha avec rage.

Le chinois notait toujours ce qu'il trouvait au fur et à mesure de ses fouilles, il trouva parmi les débris un câble.

« - J'ai trouvé le câble du détonateur. » Dit-il.

« En rassemblant tous les composants on pourrait déterminer la provenance de la bombe. » Rajouta-t-il.

« - Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être, peut-être quand répétant suffisamment de fois Duo serait toujours en vie. Hein on ne sait jamais. » S'énerva Trowa.

Il shoota dans un bidon à moitié rempli d'essence qui alla directement sur Wufei qui lui dit:

« - C'est pas important les fringue mais les pièces à convictions oui. » Cria celui-ci au méché.

« - Merde ! » Répliqua celui-ci.

Après cette réflexion, il jeta tout ce qu'il avait en main avant d'aller s'isoler plus loin.

« -T'inquiète pas Wufei je vais aller lui parler. » Dit Quatre en allant près de son ami.

« -Trowa, Trowa, écoute aller, il faut tenir le coup. » Le rassura le blond.

« - J'y arrive pas. » Répondit doucement le français.

« - Je vois ça. »

« - Je suis tout le temps en train de me dire que si ça se trouve cela aurait pu être moi dans ce caisson. C'est Heero qui nous à designer pour ces missions. » Dit Trowa les larmes aux bords des yeux.

« - C'est toute une série de réactions en chaîne. »

« - Mais si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais déjà… » Trowa ne continua pas sa phrase mais mima une arme qui lui éclatait la tête.

« - Je te connais et je sais que c'est faux, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça. D'accord ? » L'arrêta Quatre.

« -Si, je te le jure, j'aurais pas tenu aussi longtemps et on a vraiment intérêt à le récupérer, parce que je vous promets que si on ne le ramène pas en un seul morceau… » Mais il fut coupé dans sa phrase par Wufei.

« - Venez voir, j'ai trouvé quelque chose. » Dit-il pendant que ses deux amis revenaient près de lui.

Celui-ci était accroupi près du bidon d'essence que Trowa avait shooté quelques minutes auparavant. Wufei se tourna vers eux en leur disant:

« - Regardez bien ! »

Il renversa le contenu du jerricane où une flaque se forma.

« - Il y a du vide là-dessous » Dit le Chinois avant de se mettre à nettoyer le sol suivi de ses deux amis.

« - Il y a une rayure par ici. » Dit Trowa.

« - Wufei va chercher le pied de biche. » Ordonna Quatre.

« - Vous croyez qu'il est enterré là ? » Demanda Wufei en revenant.

« - Ca m'étonnerait, il faudrait que le trou fasse au moins 180 cm de long. »

Il donna le pied de biche à Trowa qui le coinça sous la dalle pour la lever, pendant que Quatre ainsi que Wufei, l'aidait à la lever. Ils l'enlevèrent et découvrirent de la terre fraîchement retournée.

« - S'il l'a enterré à la verticale, c'est une éventualité ? Il peut être là. » Dit Quatre.

Ils commençaient à creuser avec énergie et l'espoir d'y trouver Duo.

**A suivre…**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre: **Jusqu'au dernier souffle

**Auteurs: **Yami ni hikari et Siashini

**Disclaimer: **Pas à nous ! Snif

**Couples: **pas vraiment ça arrivera plus tard dans la séquelle.

**Genre: **angst, légèrement yaoi

**Résumé: **Un agent, du CSI travaillant en solo sur une affaire, disparaît mystérieusement, ses collègues font tout ce qui est en leur pourvoir pour le retrouver, mais y arriveront-t-ils ?

**Note: **Cette fic est tirée d'un épisode des Experts Las Vegas.

_Remerciement_

Un énorme merci à _Shali_ qui nous a soutenu et encouragé pour cette fic !

**Jusqu'au dernier souffle**

Chapitre 9:

Sous terre.

Duo tente l'oreille car des bruits se font percevoir dans sa cage de verre et cela l'inquiète au plus au point. Pour y voir un peu plus clair, il décide de craquer un bâton de lumière.

« - Heu, je suis là. » Crie t-il, car le bruit de grattage semble se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Pour calmer et ses nerfs, mais toujours en se faisant entendre au cas ou quelqu'un serait en train de creuser, il se met à chanter la chanson de country qu'il fredonnait peu avant son enlèvement.

Retour dans le hangar.

« - Il y a un truc qui bloque. » Expliqua Trowa.

Il descendit dans le trou qu'ils venaient de faire, tout en continuant de creuser avec ses mains.

Sous terre.

« - Je suis là » Crie à nouveau Duo, car le bruit se fait de plus en plus fort et l'espoir qu'on le retrouve de plus en plus présent.

Retour en surface.

« - C'est du plexiglas on dirait. » Dit Quatre en frappant légèrement de sa pelle le fond du trou.

« - Duo. » Cria Trowa avec force.

« - Duo. » Hurla Quatre lui aussi.

Quatre décida lui aussi de descendre au fond pour aider son collègue à creuser la terre et atteindre la boite qui détient leur ami.

Sous terre.

« - Les mecs je suis là. » Continue-t-il de crier.

A la surface.

« - Duo tiens bon on arrive. » Dit le méché en espérant qu'il l'entendait, enfermé là où il était.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin à enlever totalement la terre qui recouvrait la surface de la boite, pour découvrir un dalmatien mort.

« - C'est un chien. » S'exclama le blond dépité.

« - Oh. » Fut la réponse d'un châtain passablement énervé.

« - C'est un chien. » Répéta-t-il.

Sous terre.

Duo, grâce au bâton lumineux s'aperçoit, que le bruit qu'il entendant n'est pas celui des secours, mais celui inquiétant d'un verre qui se brise, que son cercueil commence lentement mais sûrement à se fissurer un peu partout et que le sable qui l'entour est en train de renter à l'intérieur. Les fissures se propagent encore, à force, il va être complément recouvert et sans plus aucune protection.

« - Non pas ça pas ça, arrête, arrête. Pas ça. » Gémit Duo pris par la panique du moment.

Retour au QG.

Trowa était entrain d'inspecter la boite qui avait contenu le chien et il essayait de faire des essais sur le mécanisme du ventilateur-lumière, pour voir comment cela fonctionnait.

Sous terre.

Duo voit que le sable rentre de plus en plus dans le cercueil désormais plus étanche. Dans sa main repose l'enregistreur trouvé un peu plus tôt à son réveil. Il le regarde avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'enclenchement.

« - Je suis Duo Maxwell… si par hasard quelqu'un trouve se magnétophone, qu'il l'envoie toute de suite à la police… il y aurait peut-être une récompense. » Dit-il d'une voix mélancolique où la peur est aussi présente.

Retour au QG.

Hilde et Archi regardaient Duo sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, ainsi qu'Heero, mais lui se tenait plus en retrait.

Sous terre.

« - Maman, Solo, j'aurais voulu vous dire au revoir autrement mais je n'ai pas le choix. » Explique-t-il à l'enregistreur.

Retour au QG.

Heero fixait avec intensité son collègue prisonnier.

_Je n'en peux plus de le regarder mourir sans rien faire. Il a l'air tellement fragile et impuissant en ce moment que je rêverai de le prendre dans mes bras et de le consoler doucement en lui disant que tout ira bien. Je te le promets Duo, on te sortira de la vivant, sinon je ne serai pas comment faire pour survivre sans tes merveilleux sourires et l'entente de ton magnifique rire. Je tiens plus à toi que je me l'imaginais et ce qui est pire encore, c'est qu'il ait fallu un événement dans le genre pour que je m'en aperçoive._

Retour sur Duo.

« - Vous avez toujours été la… vous êtes des parents formidables… je vous aime… oui… c'est valable aussi pour toute mon équipe. Je sais que vous avez remué ciel et terre pour me retrouver… » Continue toujours le natté.

Retour au QG.

« - Tu as fait de ton mieux. » Lui répondit Heero, car il avait réussi à lire sur ses lèvres.

Sous terre.

« - Heero… j'ai… » Commence Duo.

Retour au QG.

Heero qui lisait toujours sur ses lèvres, sourit à la vue de son nom et lui répondit:

« - Non tu ne m'as jamais déçu Duo. »

Alors qu'il le regardait toujours, il s'aperçu que son natté était en train de crier pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.

« - Il a des convulsions musculaires, c'est une crise de tétanie… mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Hilde complètement dépassée pas la tournure que prenait les événements.

« - Je n'en sais rien Hilde. Qu'est ce qui bouge ? » Demanda à son tour Heero.

Il avança vers l'ordinateur pour faire un zoom sur l'image de Duo, c'est alors qu'il vit des fourmis, des centaines, voir des milliers de minuscules petites fourmis.

« - Des fourmis… des fourmis qui vont le dévorer. » S'exclama le Japonais.

Duo crie et se débat comme il peut, puis il reprend son calme. Il sort de sa poche son gant en plastique qu'il déchire en morceaux qu'il introduit dans ses oreilles. Puis il déchire deux bouts de son t-shirt pour les mettre dans ses narines et il commence à retenir sa respiration.

Retour au labo.

« - Oui c'est ça Duo, reste immobile, elles ne te mordront pas ou pas autant. » Dit Heero content de voir que le natté avait réussi à reprendre son calme dans une pareille situation.

Dans un autre labo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Zechs inspectaient de nouveau le cercueil qu'ils avaient trouvé plus tôt.

« - Cela devait être le prototype, fabriqué pour voir combien de temps on peut garder en vie quelqu'un là dedans. » Dit Quatre tout en regardant l'intérieur du cercueil.

Wufei, lui, se trouvait en dessous et nettoyait le contour d'un petit trou qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui. Zechs se pencha vers lui et regarda également le trou:

« - A ton avis c'est quoi ce truc là ? »

« - Aucune idée ! » Répondit le Chinois en continuant sa tâche.

Juste au dessus d'eux Trowa expliquait la situation de Duo:

« - Bon écoutez, d'après la puissance de la batterie et se dont le ventilateur à besoin et le fait que comme des idiots on a pompé tout le jus pour la lumière, je dirais que Duo en a encore une heure trente d'oxygène. »

Tout le monde soupira et Trowa enclencha le chrono de sa montre.

Heero observait toujours Duo par la vidéo, mais une petite fourmi passa sur l'écran de la webcam.

« - Allez viens ma belle, allez reviens… soit mignonne encore un peu, allez on y en presque viens me monter ce que tu as dans le ventre allez ma belle. Ah là je te tiens. » Dit Heero en faisant une capture de la fourmi en question.

Ensuite il imprima la photo et s'en alla rechercher à quelle espèce cette fourmi appartenait dans ses nombreux livres, il en prit un et regarda attentivement jusqu'à s'arrêter à l'une des pages.

« - Solenopsis Invicta. »

Heero réunit tout le monde dans un des bureaux et expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert:

« - Des fourmis de feu extrêmement rares au Nevada, elles n'aiment pas notre sol et il n'y a que dans les pépinières et dans les parcs botaniques qu'elle peuvent installer leur colonie. » Dit Heero sûr de lui et en allant près de Quatre qui avait entamé les recherches.

« - On onze pépinières dans la périphérie de Vegas. » Dit le blond après voir trouvé.

« -Et moi j'ai le signal de la webcam qui émet dans cette zone. » Dit Howard en l'entourant sur le plan.

« - Et la boite noire du véhicule de M. Catalonia nous a donné un rayon de trente-sept kilomètres. » Répliqua Wufei en entourant la zone qui se croisait avec l'autre cercle.

« - Ca fait deux pépinières dans la zone de superposition, ici et là. » Expliqua Trowa en les indiquant.

« - Attendez…Dorothy travaillait dans les plantes. Attendez ! » Leur demanda l'Allemande en s'en allant rapidement vers son bureau pour prendre un dossier le feuilletant un peu et pour revenir tout aussi vite

« -Les gars, Duo est là. » Dit-elle en pointant le doigt sur l'une des croix.

Quelques instants plus tard, les voitures arrivèrent dans la pépinière indiquée par Hilde. L'homme la dirigeant les attendait. Trowa regarda sa montre qui indiquait dix minutes.

« - Vous m'avez dit au téléphone qu'il y avait une grosse fourmilière, ou est-elle ? » Demanda Heero en sortant de sa voiture et en allumant sa lampe de poche.

« - Ben les gens essayent plutôt de l'éviter d'habitude. » Dit le propriétaire en les menant à la fourmilière.

Il leurs montra le chemin.

« -Déployez-vous, chercher de la terre fraîchement creusée, si vous voyez de la boue ou un monticule faites-moi signe. » Dit Heero à son équipe.

« - Il y a que ça pars ici. » Dit Rashid.

Chacun cherche de son côté. Quatre avait un système permettant de repérer le signal émit par la webcam. Plus il avançait et plus le bruit était sonore, il approchait de son but. Après quelques minutes de fouilles il cria:

« - Par ici, je capte le signal de la webcam de plus en plus fort. »

Tout le monde le rejoignit. Ils continuèrent tous dans la même direction jusqu'à ce que le blond trébuche à moitié sur un cylindre. Un peu plus loin l'appareil s'emballa et il commença à creuser et il trouva le transmetteur.

« - Ca y'est je l'ai trouvé. »

Tout le monde se pressa à aller près de lui, Quatre, lui, se pencha vers l'un des cylindre et commença à crier:

« - Duo, on est là, tiens bon ! »

Sous terre Duo entendit la voix de son ami et commença à gémir et à bouger. C'est à ce moment là que les fourmis commencèrent à le mordre et le poison se répandit dans ses veines.

Retour au QG dans le labo du médecin légiste.

Le docteur, Lucrezia Noin et son assistante Sally, ouvrirent un des cassiers qui renfermait un mort. Il en sortit le corps de Duo.

« - Quel dommage qu'ils n'ont pas pu le sortir plus tôt. » Dit Lucrezia sur un ton triste mais en même temps ironique.

« - Si jeune, ça fait de la peine. » Constanta Sally.

« - Vous savez j'en ai vu des morsures de fourmis, mais des marques pareilles jamais. » Lui expliqua le médecin en désignant les immenses marquent présentes sur tout le corps de Duo.

« - Et vous croyez qu'il a souffert ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« - Oh oui un vrai martyre. » Lui répondit-elle avec un immense sourire.

Ce qui déclencha un rire général entre les deux femmes.

Duo lui était toujours conscient, donc il voyait et entendait tout ce qui se passait et se disait. Il était de plus en plus effrayé sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte.

Lucrezia sortit une immense hache de boucher de sous la table et commença à lui découper la peau pour pouvoir lui ouvrir entièrement la poitrine. Toujours avec un sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Duo voyait la hache et il commença à crier, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche, il ne pouvait que regarder sa mort arriver.

Après avoir reposé la hache, elle prit une scie électrique et commença à lui découper la cage thoracique.

Duo vit son sang gicler partout alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur lui, et elles, elles riaient plus le sang coulait.

Les côtes retirées, elle commença à sortir un à un tous ses organes pour par la suite les jeter n'importe où à travers la pièce.

C'est alors que son père entra lui aussi dans la pièce et débuta une discutions sur sa mort juste au-dessus de lui toujours impuissant de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

A suivre


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre: **Jusqu'au dernier souffle

**Auteurs: **Yami ni hikari et Siashini

**Disclaimer: **Pas à nous ! Snif

**Couples: **pas vraiment ça arrivera plus tard dans la séquelle.

**Genre: **angst, légèrement yaoi

**Résumé: **Un agent, du CSI travaillant en solo sur une affaire, disparaît mystérieusement, ses collègues font tout ce qui est en leur pourvoir pour le retrouver, mais y arriveront-t-ils ?

**Note: **Cette fic est tirée d'un épisode des Experts Las Vegas.

_Remerciement_

Un énorme merci à _Shali_ qui nous a soutenu et encouragé pour cette fic !

**Jusqu'au dernier souffle**

Chapitre 10:

Duo est toujours prisonnier de sa boite en plexiglas.

À l'extérieur ses collègues et d'autres agents du CSI creusaient la terre à l'aide de pelles, quand soudain la montre de Trowa émit un petit bip sonore qui indiquait l'arrêt définitif du ventilateur qui permettait à Duo de respirer.

Sous terre.

« - Ca c'est arrêté. Maintenant c'est fichu, cette fois c'est fichu, c'est fini. » Dit Duo paniqué et désespéré.

Son regard se posa alors sur sa main qui tenait toujours l'arme trouvée au fond du cercueil, il la regarda et la leva en direction de sa tête.

A l'extérieur.

Trowa continuait de creuser avec toutes ses forces, quand il s'exclama:

« - Je sens quelque chose. »

« - On arrive Duo. » Cria Quatre.

Trowa se mit alors à creuser avec les mains.

Sous terre.

Duo mit l'arme sous son menton, prêt à tirer le coup fatal. C'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant sa vie en soit finie, ainsi que son calvaire.

A l'extérieur.

Trowa continuait à creuser et lentement la boite commençait à se voir sous la couche importante de terre, ce qui permit de laisser passer à l'intérieur du cercueil un peu de lumière.

Duo la vit et ne tira pas. Il vit aussi la main de Trowa contre la paroi de plexiglas.

« - Hey, hey on est là Duo. Hey Duo, Duo. Tiens encore quelques secondes hein ? Fais pas l'idiot avec ton flingue, pose ça on vient te chercher. Pose le on arrive. On va te sortir de là. C'est presque fini. » Dit Trowa.

« - Oui. » Dit Duo sur un ton faible dû à la fatigue et au stress accumulés.

« - Ca grouilles de bestioles, que quelqu'un m'apporte un extincteur. File-moi un extincteur vite. Elles sont en train de le bouffer. » Dit le méché sur un ton méchant et rempli de colère que personne ne réagisse.

Cette colère, qui ne lui était pas habituelle, fit réagir Wufei au quart de tour, car il courut à toute vitesse jusqu'à une voiture pour prendre l'extincteur qui s'y trouvait.

Trowa s'adressa à Quatre pour que celui-ci s'occupe de Duo en attendant le retour du chinois.

« - Soulève quand même un coin qu'il puisse respirer. » Dit-il.

Trowa plaça la pelle sur le côté, près à soulever. Wufei revient juste à ce moment là.

« - C'est bon Trowa j'en ai un soulève. » S'exclama-t-il.

« - Des pulvérisations brèves Wufei, sinon il va étouffer. » Expliqua Heero d'un ton calme, même si intérieurement rêvait de crier et sauver son Duo de là.

_Je suis tellement content qu'on l'ait enfin retrouvé et juste à temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est son cadavre qu'on ramenait, surtout que ce baka avait décidé de se donner la mort au lieu de tenir jusqu'au bout. Mon dieu quand je t'ai vu avec le pistolet sous ton menton, j'ai cru que mon cœur s'arrêtait tellement j'ai eu peur que tu fasses ce geste, heureusement, non. Je suis soulage mon Duo de t'avoir de nouveau au près de moi et en vie. Si tu savais tout ce que je dois te dire maintenant et que je me refusais, je ne referais plus la même erreur. Je te le promets._

Wufei commença à pulvériser doucement, ce qui produit une retraite des fourmis.

« - Tiens bon, bon grand, ça y est, ça y est, c'est fini. » Dit le méché.

« - Qu'on apporte un brancard. » Cria Quatre aux médecins qui étaient présents sur le lieu des recherches.

« Tiens bon c'est fini. On tue les fourmis d'accord ? Vas-y envoie. » Dit Trowa.

De nouveau Wufei pulvérisa avec l'extincteur à l'intérieur du cercueil.

« - Encore. » Dit le brun.

Il fut coupé par le téléphone portable de Quatre qui sonna.

« - Winner » Répondit-il.

Au QG, dans le laboratoire.

Au bout du fil, se tenait Zech, le scientifique qui était en charge d'analyser la boite retrouvée un peu plus tôt, celle dans laquelle un chien mort avait été retrouvé.

« - On l'a retrouvé, on est en train de le sortir.» Dit l'arabe.

« - C'est formidable, mais attendez, attendez surtout ne raccrocher pas c'est très important. » Le prévient Zech.

« - Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda le blond, un peu inquiet.

« - Les petites alvéoles bombées sur le prototype, les gars du déminage y ont relevé dessus des traces d'explosifs. » Expliqua-t-il.

« - Oh non dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie. » Dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

« - Un, deux, trois. » Dit le méché.

« - Arrêtez tout, écartez-vous du caisson, il peut sauter d'une minute à l'autre. » Cria le blond à tout le monde présent et qui essayait tant et plus de sortir Duo de là.

« - C'est quoi ce délire ? » Demanda Trowa.

« - Sortez de là tout de suite. » Cria-t-il à nouveau.

« - Je ne m'en irai pas sans Duo. » Dit Trowa.

« - Le caisson est relié à des explosifs alors faites se que je vous dis. » Hurla Quatre.

« - Je ne m'en vais pas sans lui. » Répéta le Français.

Heero regarda autour de lui et lui vint une idée.

« - Trowa, Quatre a raison ne reste pas là. J'ai une solution donc fais-moi confiance. » Dit le Japonais.

Trowa se retira et Duo commença à paniquer quand il le vit s'éloigner de lui.

« - Je veux que l'on m'apporte 90 kilos, utilisé la pelleteuse là » Dit-il en la désignant.

POV de Heero.

Je me place au dessus du caisson, rien que de le voir aussi terrifié me glace le sang. Il faut que j'arrive à le calmer d'ici d'avoir ce qu'il faut.

« - Duo, essaye de te calmer. Ça va prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu mais on va te sortir de la, d'accord ? »

Mais cela ne sert à rien, il a beaucoup trop peur et il continue de crier.

« - Baka ! Ecoute-moi ! » Lui dis-je en plaçant mes mains sur le cercueil.

« - Mets tes mains sur les miennes » Dis-je en souriant de voir qu'il le fait.

« - Maintenant écoute, le fond de la boite est peut-être relié à des explosifs. Eux même connectés à des contacteurs. On doit faire une équivalence de poids pour empêcher le dispositif de se déclencher. Duo, fais un signe de la tête si tu as compris. »

Il fait un petit oui de la tête.

« - A mon signal vous versez la terre de la pelleteuse dans la fosse pour conserver une pression identique. Je veux un mousqueton et une corde. » Dis-je en me tournant vers mon équipe.

Hilde s'en va tout de suite chercher ce qu'il faut. Je me retourne vers le natté pour lui expliquer la situation:

« - J'ai besoin de toi, Duo. Je vais ouvrir le couvercle et dans deux secondes tu sortiras, mais pour le moment tu ne bouges pas sinon tu vas tous nous faire sauter. Tu restes allongé. Tu me le promets ? »

Il hoche de nouveau la tête mais ça ne me satisfait pas.

« - Je veux que tu le dises. »

« - C'est promis. » Murmure Duo.

Pendant ce temps là, Quatre dirigeait la pelleteuse vers nous.

« - Ne bouge pas Duo, reste calme tout va bien se passer. » Lui murmurais-je tout en ouvrant le couvercle. Je n'ai pas le temps de relâcher celui-ci que Duo me tiens par le bras, je sens ses tremblements.

« - Calme-toi ça va aller. »

Trowa nous rejoint, avec le sourire de voir enfin Duo, il le rassure aussi.

« - Amenez la pelleteuse. » Dis-je en m'éloignant après avoir attaché la corde à la taille de Duo.

« - Ecoute-moi bien, tu vas bien fermer les yeux et tu vas retenir ta respiration. »

Duo acquiesce et s'exécute.

« - Envoyez la terre » Ordonnais-je en appréhendant ce qui allait suivre.

Et toute la terre se déversa sur Duo.

A suivre…

Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre, je posterai dimanche le dernier !!

N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez


	12. Epilogue

**Titre: **Jusqu'au dernier souffle

**Auteurs: **Yami ni hikari et Siashini

**Disclaimer: **Pas à nous ! Snif

**Couples: **pas vraiment ça arrivera plus tard dans la séquelle.

**Genre: **angst, légèrement yaoi

**Résumé: **Un agent, du CSI travaillant en solo sur une affaire, disparaît mystérieusement, ses collègues font tout ce qui est en leur pourvoir pour le retrouver, mais y arriveront-t-ils ?

**Note: **Cette fic est tiré d'un épisode des Experts Las Vegas.

_Remerciement_

Un énorme merci à _Shali_ qui nous a soutenu et encouragé pour cette fic !

**Jusqu'au dernier souffle**

Chapitre 11:

« - Un deux trois. » Cria Heero.

Toutes les personnes qui aidaient tirèrent sur la corde pour retirer Duo du cercueil. Ils réussirent à le sortir juste à temps avant que la bombe n'explose et le tue. Le natté était à même la terre épuisé et en mauvais état, mais vivant surtout.

Heero, avec les ambulanciers, l'aidaient doucement, à se mettre sur la civière, pour qu'il se fasse le plus vite possible transporter jusqu'à l'ambulance, puis être emmené à l'hôpital le plus proche, afin d'être soigné. Trowa et Quatre avaient décidé de monter, eux aussi, dans l'ambulance pour le suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital et voir s'il allait s'en sortir sans trop de casses.

L'ambulance s'éloigna lentement, laissant aligné derrière elle le reste de l'équipe. Heero, Hilde, Rashid, Wufei et Treize restèrent à la regarder disparaître dans un silence absolu et une tension extrême due à cette douloureuse épreuve qu'ils avaient vécu, qui aurait pu finir en drame si Duo n'avait pas été retrouvé vivant et plus au moins en bonne santé.

« - Je veux récupérer mon équipe. » Dit Heero avec fermeté au bout de plusieurs minutes.

En effet, il y a quelques temps, son équipe avait été séparée et une partie de ses équipiers faisaient le service de jour au lieu de celui de nuit comme avant.

Quelques jours plus tard.

Duo était enfin sorti de l'hôpital. Et c'est avec un grand soulagement qu'il quitta ce lieu maudit et qu'il détestait toujours autant.

Mais pour l'instant, il se rendait à la prison de la ville, pour avoir une petite discussion avec la fille du kidnappeur.

Il était assis sur le siège passager d'une voiture noire sobre, mais très élégante. Il racontait au conducteur les derniers jours qu'il avait vécu, en s'attardant beaucoup sur son séjour à l'hôpital, qui surnommait son lieu de détention.

« - Ah ce que je suis content d'être sorti, j'en pouvais plus que cette odeur abominable et de ces infirmières qui ne voulaient que me faire souffrir avec leurs aiguilles à longueur de journée, et leurs médicaments. » Expliqua-t-il sur un ton dramatique.

Ils étaient sur la route depuis un moment et ils voyaient le bâtiment carcéral se rapprocher de plus en plus.

_Je dois dire que de me retrouver face à elle m'effraye un peu, je sais pas si je vais arriver à trouver mes mots, ce qui est assez ironique pour un grand bavard comme moi, mais là c'est différent. Elle est quand même la fille de l'homme qui a souhaité ma mort et qui y est presque arrivé à ses fins. Duo calme-toi et respire un bon coup, tout va bien se passer._

Doucement une main se posa sur sa cuisse, une main pour l'encourager et le réconforter.

Il sortit de la voiture, laissant derrière lui le conducteur, et pénétra d'un pas, qui n'était pas très assuré à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

Un policier s'approcha de lui pour le conduire dans la salle des visites dans laquelle Dorothy Catalonia allait le rejoindre.

Il était déjà assis quand elle vint s'asseoir en face. Elle s'aperçu vite qu'il était toujours bien vivant et remis de ses blessures apparemment. Il lui fit un signe de la main en guise de bonjour.

« - On prend le téléphone ? » Demanda Duo sur un ton assez sûr de lui alors qu'intérieurement il était mort de trouille à l'idée de cette confrontation.

Il décrocha le téléphone mis à leur disposition et attendit qu'elle en fasse de même, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« - Alors c'est vous.» Dit-elle indifférente et un poil énervée.

« - Ouais. Moi aussi j'aurais pu vous dire ça. » Lui répondit-il sans brusquerie, ni méchanceté.

« - Et vous espérez quoi ? Que je m'excuse ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton cinglant.

« - Non, vous vous ne m'avez rien fait et je n'en veux pas non plus à votre père. Il tenait à vous et vous aimait énormément. » Répondit Duo sur le ton le plus doux qu'il pouvait. Il ne lui en voulait vraiment pas et elle devait le savoir.

Il la regarda à travers la vitre qui les séparait.

_Que ça doit être très dur pour elle de devoir rester enfermé dans une petite cellule et cela durant des années, déjà que moi après à peine dix minutes je connaissais l'enfer, moi j'ai pu sortir assez vite, elle non. Je la plaints vraiment._

Elle reposa le combiner

« - Non Dorothy, Dorothy, prenez-le. » Demanda le natté.

Elle le reprit mais elle n'était pas enchantée d'être ennuyée par ce flic.

« - Écoutez-moi dans quelques années… vous allez sortir d'ici… ne traîner pas cette histoire derrière vous. »

« - C'est tout ? » Le questionna-t-elle.

Et elle posa le combiner pour la dernière fois.

« -Oui, oui c'est tout, ouais. »

« -On a fini. » Dit-elle en se levant et puis elle partit accompagnée d'un gardien.

« - Ouais c'est tout » Murmura Duo plus pour lui-même. Puis il se leva lui aussi et quitta la pièce.

Dorothy fut reconduit dans sa cellule, elle s'assit sur son lit, les genoux pliés avec un coussin entre et l'air très pensive.

A l'extérieur, Heero l'attendait près de la porte. Duo alla près de lui et Heero le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il savait à quel point le natté en avait besoin.

« - Aller viens rentrons. »

« - Oui, tu as raison ! Et si on allait manger ? » Proposa Duo.

« - Baka ! »

Sur ces charmantes paroles, main dans la main ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture pour quitter ce lieu et aller enfin de l'avant après cette affreuse aventure.

**FIN**

Bon on a modifié un peu la fin de l'histoire pour pouvoir écrire ensuite la séquelle.

N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et on vous donne rendez-vous pour la séquelle


End file.
